Another Path To Take
by time2read
Summary: What would happen if Tsunade had a nephew similar the original Tobirama living during Naruto's time?His age is the same as Kakashi's so he is part of the Gai, Asuma generation. How would this effect the Uchiha massacre and Sasuke? Another path the Naruto series could have taken.(Author apologizes in advance for character torture.) Eventual TobiramaxSasuke family. Not Yao!
1. Sasuke

Hey guys! Okay so the fic will be about what would happen if Tsunade had a nephew like the original Tobirama living during Naruto's time. His age is the same as Kakashi's so he is part of the Gai, Asuma generation. I was curious to see what would happen if their was another character around in the mix and Tobirama happens to be a favorite character of mine. This was just a plot bunny which I had to write down because it was stuck in my head. If enough people like it however I will probably continue it. The changes that occurred will be addressed in flashback or character reference so don't worry if everything isn't addressed immediatly. If anyone has any tips, feedback criticism etc. I welcome everything.

* * *

**Ch1**

The sunset bathed the entire compound in majestic red hues. The warmth of the sun settled on Sasuke's face as he sat on the porch of his house kicking his feet off the wooden elevation rather unceremoniously. He could hear the water running in the kitchen and the kettle whistling indicating that his mother was preparing dinner. Inclining his head at an angle he took in the peace trying in vain to settle the worry settling at the pit of his stomach. His brother would make it home. He had too! Itachi never broke a promise. A small voice in his head whispered that Itachi had never been this late from a mission.

Sasuke would never admit it but he also missed the annoying Anbu that usually tagged along whenever his brother came home from his missions. Sasuke felt it was unfair that some random white haired baka of a Senju could spend more time with his brother then he did. He couldn't even understand why his brother brought the man home when it was clear that most of Uchiha in the compound did not tolerate the Senju. Most of the hate came in stares and whispers but a couple of times he had seen some of the Genin take good aim with mud ball's. He didn't know why the Senju didn't just move out of the way even with their good aim Genin were nothing to what an Anbu was but for some reason at least one of the balls always hit their mark after a mud round. But it wasn't his business so he would just stick pestering the man to train him because the threat of having someone else teach Sasuke how to fight seemed to give Itachi a wakeup call on needing to spend time with Sasuke. Maybe he was afraid Sasuke might decide he was better off without him, he couldn't suppress a smirk as the thought crossed his mind.

The rays of the sun set. He could hear the crickets chirping merrily away only plummeting his uneasy feeling further down his gut. Uchiha didn't cry but no one ever said it was easy to keep a poker face, especially if the poker face belonged to an almost eight year old with a dark imagination. Sasuke jumped up suddenly as he saw two figures make their way to his house. He suppressed a holler of joy because Uchiha don't holler or jump and settled for walking to greet them.

Itachi had a hand slung over the man wearing an Anbu mask who seemed to be supporting every pound of his brother's weight. Itachi attempted a smile in Sasuke's direction but the fuming Uchiha ignored the gesture and ran straight at his brother nearly nocking both figures down. Itachi nodded and was lowered to the ground by the Senju who had also grunted in pain when Sasuke in his passionate moment nearly ran both Anbu over.

"You baka! Why aren't you in the hospital?" Sasuke raged.

His brother poked him in the forehead as he tried to remove the armor. "Not wounded just tired." He rasped.

Sasuke frowned. His brother never, never had chakra exhaustion as far as he could remember so why was his brother keeling over now and coughing?

"And you" He pointed at the man with the wolf or was that cat mask? It was really hard to tell those damned white things apart. "Why'd you let him get hurt?" He infused the words with as much venom as he could.

The mask came off and crimson eyes met his as the man reached over and messed up his hair. "Oi I said to stop doing that!" Sasuke protested trying to flatten his hair, but the scowl only caused the man crack a grin and his brother chuckled mid cough. But the skillful attempt at what Sasuke now suspected was to distract him from his brothers condition failed miserably when his brother began to retch blood. The Senju eyes narrowed as if he too had misjudged Itachi's condition.

"There will be hell to pay when Orochimaru is through with me," he muttered as he lifted the ailing Uchiha as best he could with a gash of his own running across his abdomen.

"Not the hospital," Itachi protested. Something passed between the two and the Senju inclined his head.

"Have it your way then."

"My thanks Tobirama-san."

"Sasuke why don't you go tell your mother we're coming?" Itachi shot a withered look at his friend before fixating his gaze on Sasuke nodding grudgingly.

Sasuke looked worriedly from his brother to the Senju still not convince but the command that had his brothers full approval had him running to the door. If anything the Uchiha had plenty of its own healers.

oooo

Mikoto ran out the door the moment Sasuke had announced that Itachi was back. Dropping the dishes into the sink as gently as one could when in a hurry she ran outside to be met with both scowling sons and Tobirama who tactfully allowed her in taking over assisting her son. Had it been months or decades since she was last able to hold Itachi like this?

She loosened her grip when Itachi told her she was choking him and insisted that Tobirama be the one to take him to his room. Mikoto sensed a story behind this reasoning but if there would ever be a time to ask she suspected it wouldn't be in front of Sasuke. So she allowed her son to be led upstairs by his friend and went to finish the soup so that when the boys did get themselves all cleaned up from whatever hell they had been sent to they could at least have a decent meal.

She frowned as she chopped the tomatoes with an extra force frustrated at herself for not being able to do more for her son. Being raised during a time of war Mikoto sadly knew that Itachi never would experience the life she had wanted for her eldest son. He had grown up too fast and ever since he had joined the Anbu Itachi had become distant. Every mission seemed to be another step away from his family. She began to see less and less of him around the compound to the point where she suspected that he was purposely avoiding the place. Even on those now rare family meals he would not speak unless spoken to. Fugaku considered this a good upbringing; she considered it a threat to Itachi's mental health. When he had first brought home a subordinate Mikoto had been beside herself. Sure the man was Senju but at this point she would even welcome that infamous Jiraya whose books had been juicy enough to receive the greatest honor the Uchiha bestowed on such cheap trash an official banning from the compound. Besides it would be healthy for Itachi to have an older role model. She sighed as she continued hacking at the poor vegetables.

Minutes later Tobirama came down and politely informed her that Itachi wasn't feeling up to eating downstairs. This she completely understood. She had briefly served in the Anbu, it was there that she realized that Shinobi life was no longer for her. She felt that creating life was a far more fulfilling life then destroying it. She just hoped Itachi would be able to one day realize this and put his kunai away for good.

* * *

So how was that?


	2. Strange Friendships

As I stated before I will update if I get an inspiration boost for the next chapter or if enough people like what I am writing about. Anyway enjoy and thank you to all who fav'd followed and commented.

* * *

**CH2**

Sasuke wasn't content at eating dinner with just his mother. His father had left on some important meeting with the Uchiha elders but that's not who he was seething silently at while shoving rice balls down his throat. Why did Itachi hide from him and mom? It's not like Itachi ever did anything bad. He was the perfect son, the one that would become the head of the clan. Sasuke didn't mind much about that part but would it really kill his brother to actually pay more attention to him?

Huffing internally because Uchiha don't give into such frivolous emotions he stormed up the stairs, and cursed under his breath when he nearly tripped over a stair in his anger. Knocking loudly at his brother's door he waited and then heard footsteps pad on the wooden floor toward him. He was met with Tobirama's stoic face. His torso was bandaged over the armor rather sloppily as if he had been in a haste to stop his own bleeding so that he could take care of a more grievous wound.

"I want to see Itachi!"

The eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have to see him! Come on!" He heard his brother speak it was muffled because of its low octave. Then more sharp coughing. Sasuke gave his biggest pout. He hated using this but if it would let him see his brother. To his surprise the Senju opened the door more allowing him to enter.

The room was mostly bare save a made bed at the far left of the room. A writing desk that was placed next to the window, a shelf filled with scrolls and a closet where Itachi kept most of his weapons and clothes. At the far end of the wall a door led to a small bathroom in which Itachi was washing off his face. Tobirama leaned against one of the walls lazily as if the blood wasn't seeping through his bandages. It looked painful.

Sasuke swallowed the lump he was holding in, "Itachi?" The lines under his bothers eyes were more distinct as if he hadn't slept for days.

Itachi smiled down at him wanly. "I hope you weren't causing too much trouble while I was away."

Sasuke shook his head vehemently. And walked dejectedly toward Itachi, "I practiced shurikan and I finally made a huge fireball." He mumbled. Sasuke wished he could be happier with his achievement but no matter how much he trained it always felt like he was running a losing marathon. Like his brother was always a step ahead of him no matter what he did. He hung his head in shame because it felt like Itachi hadn't wanted him here in the first place. He really was weak wasn't he? To his surprise two hands awkwardly wrapped around him. He looked up to see his brother smiling down at him. The smile was gentle but it scared him. Itachi was so white that it felt like he could fade any second now.

"You're not lying are you? About not being wounded?" Sasuke asked half afraid of the answer.

"No just tired, mild chakra exhaustion. Besides I have Tobirama-san to vouch my claim."

Sasuke shot a look at Tobirama daring him to lie but Tobirama just inclined his head. "I'll go catch up with Termite to report."

"Thank Orochimaru for me."

"Take care."

The Senju left in a puff of smoke. "Who'd you fight? I know the mission is classified and all but did the shinobi you fought use any new jutsu? "

Itachi chuckled at his brother's sudden excitement only too happy to change the topic. "Well actually…."

oooo

Danzo's frowned at the mission report. The muscle above his eyebrow simply itched to twitch in irritation. Something in the report was off he felt it in his aging bones. But his control over the root was absolute; no one not even a skilled Fūinjutsu master save Jiraya could even attempt to undo the seal. And last he heard that fool was somewhere writing his latest "novel" if that's what was considered "writing" nowadays. Termite wasn't lying unless the information he was providing was what he believed as the truth.

The door to his dimly lit office was opened by Hare. Wolf entered and kneeled in front of Danzo. "Apologies Danzo-sama I have no excuse."

His eyes narrowed as he took in the white haired man whose voice made no indication of the wound. Wolf was usually never late so he let it slide. Besides it would do him no good to berate the head of the Senju clan for his tardiness when a certain Mutt with a disgraced lineage dared appear in his office hours after the designated time. Unofficially of course it was Tsunade who ran the show. But before she chose to leave the village to go waste away her life drinking and gambling or whatever else the vain woman had moved on too. She conveniently dumped the title head clan on Wolf. It was ironic that the Senju who had once created the village were near extinct while the Uchiha flourished. What was once a large clan was reduced to two or three members if he included the unofficial lab rat with the firsts DNA. But Danzo had learned long ago that life had a twisted sense of humor.

With Wolf here he could fill in the blanks. "How is it that they knew of your coming?"

There was a calculated pause. "I believe they expected an attack from a different village, perhaps the Sand. After Hanzo's death the Hidden Rain has begun to flourish. Perhaps they fear a potential thorn in their side if Rain does become power hungry."

A tactical observation worthy of a Senju heir, Danzo himself was beginning to suspect that more was going on in the Rain than even he himself knew. The amounts of "laboratories" for chakra study were increasing and their raids were becoming more and more futile. It was troubling but ever since an anonymous new leadership came to power the door to most of the territory was shut. Regardless Danzo realized that the leaf could not handle another war what with trouble brewing in the Uchiha compound. He proceeded to a full questioning of the Senju but Wolf had little more to add then what he had already heard. Grudgingly he dismissed the squad. Left to contemplate on the villages many problems Danzo's scowl deepened. Sarutobi really was a weak leader no doubt without his help the village would have fallen apart years ago.

oooo

Orochimaru added more of the solvent into the semi thick solution. He was sure this time his proportions were correct. Soon he would have his antidote. There was a hiss and the blood red solution turned brown. Taking note of the change he wrote down a few more sentences onto a scroll. He was closing in, with most of the variables accounted for there were only several variations left to make.

He paused mid-sentence when he sensed a chakra presence. Konoha shinobi rarely visited his laboratory and most wouldn't be able to pass the barrier he set up regardless. A thin smile graced his lips as he recognized the signature which was accompanied by a familiar scent of blood. He looked up from his work.

"Sensei"

"You are getting clumsier…."

"Yes well we were expected."

Tobirama entered the semi dark cave unfazed by the various smells of sulfur, nitrogen and various other odors which indicated intense experimentation on his former Sensei's part. The dripping of water from various stalactite's and dampness of the cave seemed better suited for a missing nin then the head of Konoha's medical division but Orochimaru preferred the darkness and the silence to the endless racket of medical ninja who pestered him endlessly with their various questions because reading his book was too damn difficult when they had someone they could just ask for an answer.

"Any luck?"

"I would have more if my students weren't prone to such careless abuse of their person." Orochimaru motioned for him to lie down on another laboratory desk whose recent purpose was serving as a microscope stand.

"I could always go straight to the hospital."

"Those imbeciles should go back to grade school." Orochimaru hissed. Hands experienced in medical ninjutsu tore open the bandages and covered the wound. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed when he heard a hiss escape his students usually composed lips and hands involuntarily clench at the sides.

"You overdid it." That was not a question.

"I brought what you requested. They are being more careful. I found no written records whoever is doing the experiments is very clever." Orochimaru unbuckled the armor tossing it to the ground as he hurriedly added more chakra to the wound.

"Next time report to me immediately. I can't have you wasting your precious Senju blood when I have experiments that need finishing."

"Getting sentimental in your old age?" Another hiss escaped Tobirama's lips his eyes fluttered closing briefly in pain.

"Hardly."

"He didn't request my blood." There was a brief pause in the flow of Chakra.

"He could have obtained the cells directly from the grave."

"Stealing your hobby? Besides didn't you ensure that no one else be able to use those cells?"

"His medics most likely obtained the samples then years before I started my career."

"Who else would he go to for an implant Sensei?"

Orochimaru frowned as he smoothed a square bandage over the now mostly healed wound. Who else indeed? His student had been lucky that the wound had not been any deeper. Regrowing organs was now possible thanks to his research but it was still an extremely tedious task. Tobirama grunted as he slowly sat up. Rummaging through his kunai pouch he pulled out a shard of metal and handed it to Orochimaru.

"They have improved the chakra it's able to hold tenfold more then the original." Orochimaru accepted the odd shaped metal rod and placed it on a third table on which various other metals were spread out. Tobirama inspected his wound briefly. "Thanks."

"Try not to lose blood in the near future you're two cups away from passing out."

"Itachi sends his regards as well." Tobirama retrieved his battered armor from the ground and slung it over a shoulder.

"He may yet live to regret taxing his body in such a manner." Orochimaru gravitated toward his latest experiment satisfied that his student was no longer in danger of dying from blood loss.

Tobirama made his way out of the cave but paused and turned at the door. "You should get some rest yourself Sensei."

"I'll do plenty of that when I die." Tobirama smiled at the retort and made his way to his small apartment. Upon reaching it he collapsed passing out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I hope I got everyone's character down right. Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Jiraya

Enjoy! And leave Reviews;p

* * *

**CH3**

Jiraiya stretched his legs as he reclined on a chair looking absently out the window for inspiration. He was having less and less of those ideas that he needed so badly for that new book he was writing. This however could be largely attributed to the fact that he had been banned from the two main bath houses in the village he was currently staying in. Kami! It had only been two weeks! How was a man to write a novel with no inspiration? What a waste of talent!

The third and only bath house he now had access too was old. It was mostly empty save the occasional old geezer's which came to use that same exact house out of habit. Could a man not have any peace and quiet if he was denied an exotic display of women at their finest?

Many did not realize it but many of his stories originated from his own life and the wars he had fought in. Of course no sane person would read something that was so monotone and boring so he juiced up his story to appeal to the younger generation. He wandered absently whether he should move on to the next town for his research or perhaps return to Konoha. It has been a while since he had last seen his sensei and he was loath to admit it but he missed his sadistic bastard of a teammate. Vaguely he allowed his mind to drift off remembering his last mission with Orochimaru. _It had been 5 years ago…_

Jiraiya adjusted the knobs on his telescope. This was just perfect! A town with no ninja was a rare find. He opened his notebook and ideas literally began pouring down black ink on crisp white paper. This was marvelous! So much beauty! He feared he would run out of ink soon!

Suddenly he felt a chakra presence. Kami! Could a man have no peace when immersed in delicate artistic work?

A familiar Anbu mask dropped into view.

"YO KAKASHI!"

The horrid bland dog face was removed to reveal a lazy eyed stare. "Jiraya-sama, Hokage-sama sent me." The scroll changed hands quickly and Jiraya skimmed the old man's letter.

_MY BELOVED STUDENT,_

_Please return to Konoha IMMEDIATELY from your travels. _

_Stamped: Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzun _

"Did he say what for?"

"No Jiraya-sama." Jiraya studied the boy briefly taking in the dead eye and drawn face. This was his failure, I'm sorry Minato-san I failed you in so many ways. I wish I could have been a better Sensei.

He set off with the teen who by now must have hit seventeen. Jiraya briefly wondered whether Kakashi had a woman in his life but briefly dismissed that idea. Who was he fooling? He vaguely wondered why the Hokage was recalling him so soon and in such a manner. But then again who could figure out the old man? He just hoped it wasn't Orochimaru going rogue again. He doubted whether he would be able to bring the man back like he did the first time.

Sarutobi looked old. His once brown hair was reduced to a shocking grey. More wrinkles graced his once smooth features, but the pipe and smile were as always in place. It suddenly hit Jiraya that his Sensei was getting old! He swallowed down a lump of nostalgia that formed in his throat. How much longer would he live? The eyes suddenly narrowed and he took back his previous statement. That old man was a cunning old fox using his "gentle and grandfatherly" appearance as a disguise. Well who knew his old Sensei still had it in him?

"Jiraya glad you could make it."

"I brought a copy of my latest work, Sensei." Two can play at this game Sensei, Jiraya smiled with what he considered to be a disarming smile.

His Sensei instantly pinked and cleared his throat, "Well you can leave it on my desk I will make sure to review it when I have time."

"Enough of this foolishness." A familiar voice spat. The snake sannin slid in through the window.

"Nice to see you too."

Orochimaru frowned. "I was expecting Tsunade."

Sarutobi suddenly appeared very occupied with the various files that littered his desk. "Yes well he must have been closer."

Orochimaru frowned. "Make sure you don't mess up."

"What's the mission?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Why don't you go prepare so that you and Jiraya can leave immediately after the briefing."

"I'm ready." The Sannin hissed. "I'll brief him on the way."

Slightly taken aback by the killing intent Orochimaru was radiating Jiraya worriedly followed the sannin. Shooting back a look at his Sensei he saw those same shrewd eyes dampen with worry. Suddenly he felt a rock forming at the bottom of his stomach.

"Where are we going?"

"Hidden Rain."

Jiraya added more chakra to try and speed up his pace catching up to the sannin as they raced out of the village gates. "What's the mission?"

"Retrieval."

Orochimaru's snappy tone was not encouraging. Granted Orochimaru always seemed to be on a borderline disdain streak toward him but he would usually be more tolerant to his company.

"Who?"

"Eagle Squad."

Jiraya nearly tripped on a branch as he pushed off another tree. Orochimaru's student Tobirama was on that team. If anything happened to him, well let's just say Jiraya wasn't so sure Orochimaru wouldn't leave the village again. The cold hearted freak would probably never admit his fear but Jiraya knew what it was like to lose a student. Orochimaru's hands clenched in response to his reaction.

"I'm sure he's fine." Jiraya swallowed his mouth going dry.

"Look where that mentality got your students."

The arrow hit home, ripping open too many stitches in his already bleeding heart. But Jiraya pushed away the feeling. At least he still had a heart. His friend had lost it long ago on that battlefield with Hanzo. He and Tsunade were incapacitated for a large period of time leaving Orochimaru to fend off Hanzo alone. Not to mention Nawaki's death which Tsunade still couldn't get over, that boy had been Orochimaru's student. He briefly wondered whether his friend blamed himself for that. He knew he did. But unlike the snake sannin all of his students were dead. Heck even the students of his students were dead save Kakashi.

"The mission shouldn't have gone that badly." He attempted again. But his reply was instantly knifed down.

"They were infiltrating a lab." Jiraya nearly tripped again. There were not many things worse than death but being gunie pig to experiments was one of them. Granted the snake sannin had once left the village right after the war with the rock returning two years later after committing Kami knows what. But heck as long as all of Orochimaru's current experiments were willing volunteers who was he to mind their business? And he definitely had little qualms on using experiments on captured ninja. Originally he had his doubts but hours under Orochimaru snapped prisoners faster than days under Ibiki and sadly as much as he was loath to admit it these things had to be done. He just hoped that Karma wouldn't take a bite out of them on this day.

The rest of the trip passed in silence, he could practically feel the tension flowing off the snake sannin. They ran all day but it seemed that the both of them weren't too keen on sleeping and Orochimaru insisted they keep running. Jiraya began to feel his age as they neared the end of the second day. Perhaps he should have spent a bit more time keeping in shape. Unlike Orochimaru who had yet to break a sweat he was a rain cloud leaving droplets in his wake. They emerged in a clearing at sunset.

"There." Orochimaru pinpointed the entrance.

Jiraya placed a palm on the door and blew it off its hinges. The smells that hit him nearly knocked him out. Sterile antiseptics, sulfur, dioxin, monoxal, nitrogenous monoxous. He put a hand to his nose as they ran through the maze of bars and bones. Farther down he could hear screams. He wanted to stop and help them but Orochimaru ran right through the bars with sickly looking humans with odd sticks run through their anatomy in various places.

"There too far gone better to kill them now."

Jiraya stopped regardless and opened a large cell door only to be attacked by these demented souls. Sadly he ran through them with his rasengan. He caught up to Orochimaru who took out a small vile of blood smeared it on his finger and used a summoning jutsu. A greyish black wolf appeared it's red slits narrowing as it realized it was not summoned by its owner. Orochimaru seemed to know it regardless and held the vile of blood pointing at the maze. The wolf howled mournfully sniffing the blood and then took off in the direction of the scent.

They ran through more of the putrid smelling maze and passed a cell with what seemed to be part of Squad Eagle. The Hyuuga and Aburame were howling madly in rags along with many other individuals who wore half torn headbands of the Hidden Sound.

The wolf kept running and stopped at a large cell door. "Master's in here." He whispered in his harsh low tone. Then the summoning disappeared in a puff.

Jiraya blasted the door and lifted it out of the way to be led into another room with cells. The two prisoners in the right cell were Dove and Otter. Three bodies lay in the center, various rods were stuck painfully through the muscly flesh of their arms, the two on the side yelling deranged and the one in the middle was biting back what should by right have been bloodcurdling yells.

The sudden tension and unease of the snake sannin suddenly turned into a shredding killing intent. Placing a hand on his student's forehead he muttered a few colorful words Jiraya never heard him use. "Genjutsu." He hissed.

Jiraya dispelled the Genjutsu from the two others while Orochimaru released his student. "They're not breathing!"

"They must have been too far gone." He replied methodically, though his killing intent screamed otherwise.

"Sen' sei?" The two words came out broken and cracked. Those two words coming from the most composed of persons he had ever met save Kakashi who could even make his Icha Icha books look boring broke something in him. Jiraya was ready to vomit from the hideousness of this place. Was this what Orochimaru could have become? Was this what would have been his legacy had he not returned?

Hearing the snake sannin's even methodical voice as he commanded his student to stay awake for longer, seeing the barest amount of chakra he was pouring in so as to heal yet not hurt his student as he pulled out the rods. Just watching how the sannin operated hit him full force in the gut as well. He released the two other Anbu from their cell. Both seemed mostly in their right mind. He ordered them to free who they could and then return back.

He made his way slowly to the boy man who was around Kakashi's age. "How is he?" He kneeled down looking at the sweat covered face.

The sannins eyes narrowed as his fingers ran over black markings that were inscribed on the arms. "I need to get him to my lab. Store me in your summoning I will do what I can with what I have on me." Orochimaru removed a few scrolls which looked like they contained medical equipment. Jiraya did as he was told. The last scene he recalled was running with two Anbu away from the burning lab. The red gold fire a sharp contrast with the starry night.

Awakening from his reverie Jiraya tapped the stylus against his lips. Perhaps he would take a breather from Icha Icha and start a new series for when he had no access or inspiration to his true calling. It would be a tale of gore and blood! Of betrayal and honor! But its main plot would be a broken friendship which occurred because of a misunderstanding. Because one friend was too cold and the other to shallow to realize that sometimes words were not what one had to listen too. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words. Yep Jiraya smiled to himself, this was definitely going to be a bestseller.


	4. The Sannin with a Heart of Ice

Sometimes when I write I feel like I'm not putting enough "soul" into the piece. Do tell me if you feel that way as well. Reviews say you liked the story. They also say you want me to continue.

Tobirama's attire: When he is not on ANBU missions he where's the black shoes and pants of a regular Jonin. A linked chainmail undershirt, a long sleeved black shirt, a cloth belt, a black Kimonolike sleeveless shirt on top of that and gloves with metal shin guards (like Kakashi's). The only other addition is a Katana he wears on the left side of his belt.

* * *

**CH4**

Another puff of smoke escaped from the confines of a pipe, disapparating with the help of an open window. The Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzun took another whiff of his pipe as his thumb traced the glass frame of himself and his gennin squad. Where were they now? Tsunade, Jiraya? Today was one of those nights when all the missions were stamped out and Hokage business was taken care off. It also counted among those numerous nights in which insomnia dogged his footsteps and guilt decided to join him for company hitting him full force in the gut.

How much more shinobi would he have to sacrifice for peace? How much more to give up? He was old and he was beginning to feel his age. Today he had lost another battle. He couldn't understand why the second had left him in charge when he failed so miserably at protecting the village, this time from itself. He was incompetent, unable to even keep the peace between the village and the Uchiha. Now one of their own would have to do what should have been avoided at all costs. Another shinobi of Konoha sacrificed because of his own inability to placate the Uchiha.

He wanted so much to retire, to call quits. But he couldn't step down, not now, not when there was truly no one to inherit the will of fire from him.

He traced his thumb over the smiling faces of his students. Jiraya, Tsunade, and the poker face of Orochimaru. Perhaps he would make a good Hokage. But he was too unstable always in danger of falling down the darker path, he had seen it himself, but, he had also seen a side of his student he never thought he would.

The war had killed his students. Physically they were fine, but sometimes the hidden scars are the largest one can carry. Jiraya was always somewhat of a slacker and many were not surprised when he took an extended sabbatical leaving the village behind for his "research." But Sarutobi had seen right through the excuse. His student was running, running from his failures, from the deaths of his students that would always hang over him like shadows. The research only helped alleviate the pain just like paperwork helped him focus on the present. Then there was Tsunade. He blamed himself for her losses. It was not easy to be Hokage. To know that it was you who sent your students lover to their death. He didn't even know of her location. Probably gambling and getting stone drunk in random bars. She was very strong willed that woman but the war had destroyed her.

And then there was Orochimaru, he would never admit it but Orochimaru always had a soft spot in his heart. He reminded Sarutobi of himself in his youth, an orphaned prodigy, ambitious with charisma. Only his heart was colder perhaps he hoped more durable. He had thought that out of them all the genius would come out unmarred. Well, those two years of bringing up the worst case scenarios of his students deeds made him lose that hope. It seemed that the one who had let it on the least had lost himself the most for if a heart of ice is shattered there is nothing left to take its place. So he had been surprised at how vulnerable and human Orochimaru had been that night _five years ago….._

The retrieval arc had been a success. Well an "official success." More information was acquired on the labs by the two semi sane Anbu who made it back to Konoha. But the price had been high. Thirteen Anbu lives were sacrificed to the cruel brutality of the "rogue" organization that existed in the rain.

Placing down his pen the third Hokage paced his office. He received a report that Wolf was in critical condition. He sighed as he removed his ridiculous hat. Not only was Tobirama the current head of the near extinct Senju clan but he was also Orochimaru's student and Tsunade's nephew, both of who had been his students, making the Anbu operative a part of his own teaching line and like Kakashi, Tobirama would always be a regret. Granted he was never prone to suicidal tendencies but he had lost his uncle and indirectly his aunt and sensei to the war. With these thoughts in mind Sarutobi made his way to Orochimaru's lab, where he heard the teen was.

The dimly lit cave always unnerved him somewhat. He passed several empty cells and entered a dimly lit cave with several tables one of them a med table had the ailing Senju. It was only feet away from a desk pushed to the wall with several shelves of potions above them at each side. Sheets littered with what appeared to be formulas littered the floor.

The rapid scribbling suddenly stopped the pen pausing mid-sentence, plunging the cave into silence save the periodic droplets of water which fell.

"Have you come here to gloat?"

…

"Remember what you told me once Sensei? Well are you happy now? What was it you said about Karma? That it would one day bit me? Is this what you wanted?" The hiss cut the sharp silence followed by a gray flask hurled at the opposite end of the cave. The marksmanship was impressive due to the distance. The glass exploded into shards which fell in clinks onto the cave floor.

"Are you happy now?"

The intensity of the action unnerved Sarutobi, stealing his words away. "-No"

His student walked over to the table where Tobirama lay his chest rising and falling too quickly under the bandages for even Sarutobi who knew little to no medical ninjutsu.

"I would never rejoice at the pain of my student. I never mean it in that way."

"LEAVE!"

"I am sorry." Surprised as he was that Orochimaru was so deeply affected by the looming end of his student Sarutobi knew what it was like. Even losing the students of his students was painful for him. How much more so if he lost Tsunade or Jiraya?

Walking toward his student he reached out and settled a hand on his students shoulder in a comforting gesture but Orochimaru flinched away gripping the sides of the med table.

"He's not dead yet." Orochimaru hiss sounded more like it was to console himself rather than make a statement.

Sarutobi studied the white haired man. Crisscrossing his arms were black sealing marks which were slowly disapparating into the air leaving behind what looked like thin knife cuts. The design reminded him greatly of the human time bombs the rock sometimes made of the captured leaf ninja.

"How much longer?"

"Hours at best, if he were not Senju he would have been unable to fight the poison for this long and would have died three days after injection. The antidote! No variation is good ENAUGH!" The yell echoed eerily in the cave.

The sannin walked up to a table and with a sweep of his arm chemicals and viles clattered to the floor. Sarutobi took a step back slightly fearing for his students remaining sanity.

"I killed them all you know Sensei." He chuckled darkly his eyes staring blankly at the cave wall. His head turned slowly to face Sarutobi. "You must be really proud of me Sensei! It was a new record! Twelve men in under four minutes."

"There was a boy you know a very odd one with glasses and white hair….." he continued his eyes meeting Sarutobi's. "The head medic he was only ten!" The hysterical laughing started again causing the fear in his heart to sharpen.

"The Orochimaru I knew wouldn't give up so easily."

"The Orochimaru you knew would have the antidote hours AGO!" Another piece of glass was sacrificed to the sannins temper.

Sarutobi flinched at the grating killing intent which vanished when it produced a sharp intake of breath from Tobirama whose legendary sensory skills were apparently still present even in his current state.

Orochimaru walked to back to his workdesk and bent over a new sheet of paper. "Leave me to my work." The defeated tone did not encourage the Hokage. Leaving his student in this state was out of question.

"I will stay."

Picking up an overturned chair which must have as well suffered at the hands of his student in his wrath he settled by Tobirama. He looked so much like he second that for a moment Sarutobi felt young again.

Orochimaru muttered something under his breath but didn't cease writing. An hour passed. Not once did his student pause. Viles were tossed every so often, the number of sheets that littered the floor increased though most were torn up in anger and frustration. Sarutobi monitored Tobirama whose temperature was rising rapidly, droplets of sweat beading his face.

Suddenly after another half an hour there was a pause. And then more writing. And another even longer pause that almost always indicated a breakthrough.

"Of course, ridiculously simple." Chemicals were combined with precision and speed. Several more were combined and then poured into a syringe.

The syringe was inserted into Tobirama's shoulder. Almost instantly he began to stir an echo of pain wracking through his body. Orochimaru smoothed away the white hair plastered to the fevered forehead and forced a current healing chakra to bring about his student faster.

"Whe're?" The broken voice indicated that speaking hurt causing Sarutobi to look down in pity at the boy.

"My lab." Tobirama's eyes fluttered closed.

"My left hand the're?"

"Can't feel't"

"It's there," his students cool voice broke the silence cutting through Sarutobi's guilt at what the dead Anbu must have been put through. "I will repair it after I remove the toxin."

"It was a coll'ction of missing nin." Tobirama suddenly gripped at Orochimaru's wrist eyes struggling to open. The hoarse whisper continued. "Insane chakra level's." His hand suddenly fell dully to his side eyes beginning to lose focus.

A moan escaped echoing loudly in the silent cave, eyes rolling back. "Tobirama!" Orochimaru's hand instantly hovered over the forehead adding chakra a frown tugging at his lips. "Tobirama report!"

The command had its effect. Slits opened with effort as Tobirama struggled to gain consciousness.

Sarutobi frowned. "He needs rest the report can wait…"

"He needs to stabilize first." Orochimaru's dismissive voice was back, Sarutobi never thought he would ever miss it but the relief he felt of his student's sudden return of reason made his shoulders droop. Iron weights removed.

That had been a long night. One where he was forced to watch Orochimaru literally drag the poison out from his student's cells as two Anbu operatives held down one of their own. Orochimaru had surprised him that night. Most would have given up. Most would have never attempted to look for a cure but he had. He had been the one who insisted on retrieval. The one who threatened to go himself if he had to, in place of where, Sarutobi himself would have given up. This had spoken volumes to him. Perhaps his student wasn't a lost cause. Perhaps he had closed off his heart because he cared too much. But if anything else was an indicator he was here in the village and two out of his three students survived. That's what Sarutobi called a good record.

* * *

I do realize that I am writing many flashbacks, but this is just to give a basic understanding of the changes that occurred, I will of course be writing the other Jonin in soon. Next chapter I am planning for Anko to make an appearance.


	5. Anko

Note: Anko two years younger than Tobirama so she's around 20 here.

* * *

**CH5**

**"**Waiky Waiky!" Anko singsonged as she threw open the door to teammate's apartment which consisted of three rooms. On the immediate left was a door to a smaller room containing a bed from when Nawaki took up residence in the apartment the door to which was always closed. Both the kitchen which was on the right side of Tobirama's own bedroom and the bedroom shared the space of what was meant to be a living room. The empty space in between had a low table with mats on each side serving as a breakfast or dinner table. A small circular table with a shogi board and two chairs was pushed to the corner opposite Tobirama's bed. The bathroom was in the far right corner next to the kitchen,

Tobirama's eyes cracked open slowly as they focused on Anko who was balancing a large box of what appeared to contain twenty Motoyaki packets and balancing a Dango stick in her mouth. "Time?"

"It's nine! Welcome back!" She walked over to the fridge frowning as she shot him a withering look. "It's empty!" She whined somehow still maintaining a good grip on her stick as she spoke and slid the box inside. Tobirama pulled himself up slowly his entire left side felt sore, like he had been doing crunches nonstop all through the night. "Should've brought stewpot or something." He suppressed a wince.

"How can you not like this! Seafood is HEAVENLY!" She chirped punching a fist into the air.

"It tastes like tripe, and dried grass." He shuddered involuntarily at the chill he felt. It seemed he had lost quite a lot of blood otherwise his circulation would be better. Luckily Anko had her back turned to him as she was putting a kettle on his stove.

"Ugh what kind of water user are you? A real one would be crazy about this stuff."

"Are you saying you need a regular dosage of rat kebab then?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Tobirama threw his every day wear over a shoulder.

"I suggest you don't leave that there if you don't want it all to disappear. It'll be all gone if Sensei drops by to visit."

"He wouldn't dare eat my beloved! He knows the consequences!" A fiery aura seemed to surround her as her eyes lit up on fire.

"He won't care if there's nothing else especially if it's after one of those prolonged hermitages and then you will be left with no more precious instant ocean hay."

She pouted as she licked her Dango stick. "Anyway what took so long? You're a whole week late!"

"There were complications." He went into the bathroom after grabbing a towel and took a short shower while listening to Anko complain about how empty his cupboards were and how dare he eat all of that nasty brown sugar cake she decided belonged in his cupboard rather than her own. How could one eat so many sweets? He sighed at his teammate's overly sunny personality leaning against the shower wall closing his eyes. Water always had a soothing effect on him. Maybe he could just go to sleep and wake up in a decade.

"Hey you know." Anko suddenly said, knowing full well that Tobirama could hear through the shower wall. "I met Kurenai on my way here the Jonin are having a get together, I can't come but you wana go?"

"You have something planned, that's more important than spending time with your beloved teammate?" He suppressed a wince as the water finally seeped through his bandage

She laughed. "It's Iroko, he's going to show me the fire flower Jutsu."

"You know he has a fiancé."

"You mean Uchiha Mita? Please her personality is more washed out than your own."

"Doesn't matter, he has a Sharingan, he won't marry outside the clan."

"Well I never said he was a keeper."

"So why waste your time?"

She sighed dreamily. "Nothing you would understand."

The kettle suddenly gave a loud whistle and he heard Anko turn of the flame and rummage for a teapot and cups. "Hey you coming out anytime soon? I need to use your restroom"

He sighed knowing Anko was just making that up to have him hurry out. He waited another minute letting the water envelop him and then pushed himself off the wall for another day of duty or socializing or whatever. He got dressed quickly and exited the shower.

"You fell for it again!" She sinsonged. Not really it was just safer to give his teammate attention when she demanded it otherwise he would never hear the end of it.

He lowered himself onto the mat across from her taking a long sip from the cup of tea she handed him. "So, you going to comment?"

Tobirama studied Anko's attire. "You decide on a standard Jonin uniform?"

"Nooooooo."

His eyes suddenly widened a fraction. "Congratulations."

"You could have said it more enthusiastically." She pouted again, her rapid mood swings were starting to give him a pounding headache for some reason. Or maybe it was the blood loss. "I am an official Chunin proctor!" She beamed again. "Gonna give those kids hell!"

Suddenly her demeanor turned serious. "So are you going?"

He sighed. "Where are they meeting?"

"The Dango place."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt I need to go shopping for real food regardless might as well." She beamed another smile at him and hopped up finally finishing her sticky sweet.

"Well I'm off!" He walked her to the door only to have her throw her arms around him wildly. Slightly taken aback, Tobirama would never get used to his teammates bouts of uncontrolled passion, and patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Be good." She winked at him and twirled out a maelstrom going for another victim. He closed the door slowly and turned on the faucet washing the cups and pot allowing his hands to linger in the water. For a moment he thought he saw the water turn red and thick but an instant later it was warm and calming flowing through his hands.

He turned off the faucet and slipped on his gloves for a day as a civilian.


	6. Itachi the true Shinobi

Hey again! Enjoy and review if you like this;p

* * *

**CH6**

Itachi awoke slowly. The late night meeting with Danzo didn't help his health one bit. He was starting to suspect that whatever it was he had would only worsen. The pills Tobirama obtained for him would help but he doubted there was a cure. Perhaps however he was worrying needlessly and his condition was the result of stress. He was definitely having a lot of that lately. Tonight he would have to act.

How did he feel? How should one feel about killing their own clan for the sake of a greater good? Danzo had said that he should feel like a hero. A shinobi who operated in the dark for the sake of the village, he didn't feel one bit of a hero. Mostly he just felt guilt and hate. Yes he Itachi Uchiha hated himself. He had no doubt of weather he would carry out his mission. Rather a strange sense of nostalgia hit him. He had asked Tobirama once months ago weather the ends justified the means. Tobirama had said that he didn't know. The village, the village was what was important. It kept peace and nothing else mattered, killing someone for its sake did not make you good it made you human.

He had then asked Tobirama about his Sensei so as not too appear suspicious. How Orochimaru had used "volunteers" for the research, the very same research which allowed a breakthrough in medicine and now could regrow bones and organs. Something Itachi had always thought was near impossible to accomplish. Tobirama replied that he doubted his Sensei felt regret for his actions but if he himself had to hurt someone who was innocent for the sake of the village or a greater good he would try to make it up to them somehow.

The answer appalled Itachi, but perhaps it was because he didn't waste much time talking to people. In all honesty he had nothing to say. But he respected Tobirama and hoped that what he would do tonight would work out according to plan. But if this was the last day of the Uchiha perhaps he was obligated to make it a memorable day. His parents deserved a better son then him. Perhaps if just for one day he could give his brother, parents and lover the man they deserved.

He made his way to the open window and breathed in the fresh sunlit air. It was the kind of day that was warm with a chilly gust of wind now and then. Outside he saw children not old enough for the academy running around with a ball yelling happily. He closed the blinds with a snap allowing the pent up tears to fall. He heard the kettle whistle in the kitchen indicating that breakfast was ready. Washing off his face and taking in a deep breath he calmed himself. If this was his last day then he would cry later. Today he was Itachi Uchiha another thirteen year old who loved his little brother, was annoyed with his parents for always messing in his "teenage" affairs and was madly in love with his fiancé like every Uchiha who was betrothed was supposed to.

He made his way slowly downstairs.

"Oh Itachi! Will you have some breakfast?" His mother's bright smile faltered at his prolonged stare.

Then to her shock he smiled at her. "I don't have any missions today I don't see why not."

He sat down next to his brother giving him a shove "Hey! Stop that!" His brother playfully shoved him back. "So are you going to train me today?"

"And if I don't?" The grin on Itachi's face grew wider.

Sasuke smirked. "Then I'll go ask the white haired guy to train me!" Itachi poked his brother in the forehead. "He has a name you know."

His brothers hands rubbed away the poke but Sasuke's smirk widened in hope. His brother hadn't refused! Score one! Who knew his brother was the jealous type?

"Yes! If you don't train me he will!" Sasuke said as a matter of factly.

"Well," Itachi tapped his chin feeling like he was extremely going out of character, "If you put it that way fine. Eat up your breakfast." With a last poke at his little brother he dug into the omlet his mother made.

"This is good." The clinking of dishes being washed suddenly stopped. Crap why did he say that?

"You, think so?" Mikoto turned off the faucet and walked toward her son in surprise. He nodded. "Better than the ration bars we've been eating on all through the last mission." Mikoto's eyes widened nearly watering. She had never heard Itachi simply speak his mind like this! It was a dream come true! She didn't dare push her luck but then again you never got anywhere without risks.

"Do you want me to make anything in particular for lunch? You're rarely home." Itachi shook his head causing her smile to falter. "I was planning to take Guya out."

Itachi's heart clenched, Mikoto just kept staring at him like he wasn't real. He wanted to yell to her this wasn't real! He was lying! Couldn't she see right through him? He didn't know whether to be happy at how happy he made his mother or sad that she couldn't see what he really was. But instead to make the entire scenario more believable he frowned. "Yes, I might be sent on an extended mission again."

"Oh." His mother's face fell but only a little. Itachi hadn't been spending enough time socializing according to her so this was still great! Maybe having a friend was finally rubbing off on Itachi.

He bowed after finishing his breakfast and thanking his mother. Sasuke followed him out. "What are you going to teach me today?"

Itachi smirked. "A very difficult Jutsu, try and keep up."

oooo

After a quick stop for groceries and a quick breakfast Tobirama made his way toward the Dango shop. Asuma was already their leaning against the wooden banister of the shop. Next to him was Kurenai her arms folded across her chest looking rather bored.

"Oi Tobirama!" Asuma's eyes lit up as he greeted his friend.

"So Anko said you guys were planning something?" Kurenai stole another quick look at Tobirama after the greetings. Kami those abs! She shook her head absently; she was a Jonin for Kami's sake! Besides wouldn't it be awkward if he was already interested in Anko? The woman practically lived in his house!

"Well actually." Asuma rubbed his neck sheepishly "It was Gai's idea. He wanted us all to have another mini tournament."

"Oh where is he?"

"Probably off to drag Kakashi here." Kurenai stated smirking to try to cover up her blush. When did she become so easily affected by his presence?

Asuma frowned. "Too early in the morning doubt it will happen."

"Really?" Kurenai looked confused. "Why does he insist on being late?"

Tobirama shrugged. "His business I suppose."

"Well actually." Asuma ventured. "Never mind." His eyes settled on the running form of Gai.

"Yosh! Now that everyone's here we can start!"

"Well Kakashi's still not here." Kurenai stated.

"My eternal rival will join us in but a moment! Let us not allow his absence to dampen our youthful spirits!" All four of them made their way to training field eleven which had a vast expense of grass.

"So how do we determine the fights? Ballots?" Asuma asked lighting a cigar for a smoke.

"I don't think it matters we can just have winner play winner." Tobirama offered when it was evident that they had no paper on them. Tobirama sensed a chakra presence to his right as Kakashi poofed in.

"Sorry guys!" He smiled his one eyed curved smile. "A black cat crossed my path and then an old man wanted to know where I bought this book so I naturally I had to be a good citizen and help him out." Four hungry eyes eyes suddenly rested on the book.

Kakashi's eye widened realizing that it was the paper they were staring at. "Wha! No! You can't desecrate this!"

"Well, then we'll just all go up against each other." Asuma stated taking another puff of his cigar. "Any preferences?"

There was a pause of silence. "We can have that rematch if you want Kakashi…."

"Maaa Tobirama I don't want to use up too much chakra I have a mission tonight."

"We can keep it strictly Taijutsu?" Gai announced.

"I would actually love to see that." Kurenai offered.

Kakashi and Tobirama sized each other up as they circled. "Maaa lets make this more fun!" Kakashi lifted his forehead protractor. "I won't use it for anything but to assist me in Taijutsu." He elaborated when Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"Yosh! First three hits to chest wins. Begin!"

Tobirama ran at Kakashi throwing three quick punches to the side. Kakashi easily anticipated his moves evading the blocks only to be nearly swept off his feet by a round kick followed by a kick punch and kick, which were blocked with difficulty. Both Asuma and Kurenai watched opened mouth as the Jonin fight quickly turned into a fight between Anbu captains. Two off duty Anbu members were already visible on different parts of a tree as they observed the fight of their superiors.

Tobirama got the first round, he did have an Uchiha on his squad after all, with Kakashi decisively recovering and taking the second round. Both Jonin with similar in build and in strength leaving the deciding point on pure skill. Kakashi threw three quick kicks and a punch. Tobirama dodged away nearly nocking Kakashi down forcing him to jump back. The next three minutes went by so fast that all the Jonin could see was a blur. The decisive moment came when Tobirama slowed mid-block. Kakashi's sharingan widened, being the only one to catch the weakness, he realized the opening and pushed in his punch.

"Winner, Kakashi!" Gai proudly announced. Both stood opposite each other panting and sweating profusely. "Good fight." Tobirama cracked a grin. Kakashi smiled back giving no indication of his awareness. "You are much better at Taijutsu then me you know?" They were both Anbu after all.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly as it was obvious that Gai was the superior when it came to Taijutsu. The Jonin then all decided to call it a day as they each headed to wherever it was they needed to be next.


	7. Tobirama Gaiden P1

Well Enjoy!Oh and leave reviews!

* * *

**CH7**

_Carrying one hundred and thirty five pounds through a battle torn terrain would have been a piece of cake for two fully grown shinobi even if one of them was female. However to a girl who just hit eleven and a boy only two years older than her suffering minor chakra exhaustion this was hell on earth. Enemy reinforcements though not expected within the next few hours could still show up regardless. The heavy rain wasn't being very helpful either. Shoes padded heavily on the forest floor as Tobirama dragged his unconscious Sensei to find shelter. Anko flitted here and there trying to cover up their tracks as best she could._

_"He's not breathing!" Anko exclaimed fearfully as she tried assisting Tobirama in dragging the limp form of Orochimaru across the forest floor._

_"His chakra reserves are low but stable. All he needs is some rest and some food."_

_"But we're almost out of rations!" The young girl panicked, after all what else could you expect from a child on a battlefield? Even if she was a shinobi that didn't overturn the fact that this tiny girl with a small pony tail and overlarge bangs for her cherubic face was scared._

_Tobirama sighed heavily. "He'll just have to settle for a lot of rest then. Scout ahead and see if you can find a shelter if the rain soaks us to the bone Sensei's chakra exhaustion will be the least of our worries."_

_Anko instantly responded to the command her young mind easily accepting the oldest in the squad as commander. Gripping a kunai tightly and fighting the hunger gnawing at her stomach from rations not meant for a constantly underfed child Anko flitted from a tree branch to the next scouting for shelter ahead. Spotting more trees and a cave that must have been abandoned quite a while ago she made her way back to Tobirama. "There's a cave up ahead, but we'll be at a disadvantage if any rock nin come….."_

_Tobirama smirked. "Yes but rain is a disadvantage for them especially if they're up against me."_

_The logic made sense to Anko. She frowned as she felt Sensei's forehead. It was hot and clammy._

_"We should hurry!"_

_Tobirama froze in response. Anko's eyes widened. "How many?"_

_"One… and a summoning, definitely Rock, probably lost his Team recently, his chakra is only half full."_

Anko shot up from her bed sweating. Well she smirked don't know why I awoke I was just getting to the best part. She groggily looked at her alarm clock. It was around one. Maybe she should go pay Tobirama a visit. She sighed, but goodness that Iroko had some moves. She snickered as she tried to picture a woman pulling those same moves on her teammate! That stoic face just staring in confusion as the girl undid his Ahahahhaha the thought was hilarious! Maybe she'd become Jiraya's partner in crime for a day! Though the thought was tempting she decided to have pity on her poor teammate. Maybe she'd set him up with Kurenai or something. Unless he was delicious in bed… Mmmmm… that was a thought. But that would probably be just weird no? I mean they never considered each other as "siblings" but they never were simply "friends" either. Well according to Tobirama they were. She shook her head and decided it was too damn early in the morning to care. Maybe next time she'd invite Iroko over so she wouldn't be sooo lonely.

oooo

Tobirama was just about to call it a day. He had done some shopping and house cleaning, had that exhausting spar with the Jonin, thankfully his wound didn't reopen, and he also had time to stop at the bookstore. Granted he wasn't much of a reader but he was in need of a few scrolls so he had stopped for a quick brows in the new arrivals section. To his surprise he found a new book on display written by Jiraya. It was called "Tail of a Great Divide." More surprised than curious that Jiraya would publish what appeared to be a non-perverted book that apparently made bestseller in under a month Tobirama skimmed the book confirming its cleanness and then bought it deciding he would have to witness this phenomenon in full.

As he placed his happuri, which he wore instead of the standard forehead protractor, on the small table next to his bed his eyes rested on the dark blue cover and the lone wolf howling at a moon on it, maybe tomorrow when he wasn't so exhausted. Something rapped at his window. Looking up he was met with a red eyed crow, it cawed at him and continued beaking at the window. His eyes widened as he slipped his headgear back on. Another mission so soon? Well he was mostly patched up so it wasn't like he could complain. He strapped on his Katana and slipped into his Anbu uniform. The bird took flight and he followed it as it led him to the compound. Was Itachi sick? The curves of his lips tugged downward in worry. But the closer he got to the compound the more out of character it seemed. It was too quite. Something was definitely wrong…

Suddenly a stench hit him full force in the nose. Was that blood he was smelling? He ran through the compound taking in the several littered corpses strewn on the ground. All dead and all marred very brutally. He shuddered using ninja speed to get him past the nightmare. What happened here? Molding chakra he sensed only two presences left! He practically flew through the compound. Throwing open the front door he ran upstairs to the living room, kicking that open he burst into the room only to be met by a blood smeared Itachi looming over his brother.

"Ah Tobirama san, you have finally graced me with your presence." His eyes wildly darted back and forth taking in the blood-spattered scene and Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto lying on the ground. The image made no coherent sense. "Wha…..what is the meaning of this?"

Itachi smirked looking like the reaper himself with that hideously twisted grin. "It's simple Tobirama san. To get the eternal blessing sacrifices must be made right Sasuke?" the younger boy was whimpering. Something Tobirama himself felt like doing right now. The entire scenario was so surreal, like a bad dream. "Why Itachi?" the boy whispered. "WHYYYYYY?"

"Because little brother. You are all beneath me. Weak!" Itachi used his sleeve to wipe away the blood from his Katana.

"What are you saying?" Tobirama yelled. "Can you hear yourself Itachi? Have you gone mad?" The world felt like it turned upside down nothing was making coherent sense anymore.

"Tobirama-san, this is how I have always been. Besides isn't it fitting? The last of the Senju falls on the same night as the Uchiha are wiped out. Do you think the second Hokage would approve?"

"This isn't like you! Stop this now!" The world felt like it was tilting around him.

Itachi smiled again. "You know nothing about me." Tobirama gathered what was left of his senses ready to attack looking away. To no avail he was caught in the genjutsu. He had sparred with Itachi but never had he imagined a need to fight for real against the man. The world was suddenly red. Tsukuyomi? He had heard of this technique from Itachi once, he must have been forced into it the moment he looked into Itachi's eye. Curse it all what was going on? The Uchiha why were they dead?

He stared squarely at Itachi unable to move from the tied position he was in. "Why? This isn't like you! You're insane? For what purpose?"

"You talk too much the cold voice replied. I would subject you to my own version of pain…. but…why bother? I've read the files on you. What was that place? I believe a lab?" Suddenly Tobirama felt a falling sensation, no not there! The world suddenly blossomed in a flower of pain…..


	8. Tobirama Gaiden P2

Was in a bit of a hurry to post this but if I catch any major grammar or structure mistakes I will go back and fix them. Well tell me what you think?;p

* * *

CH8

To think that sixteen Anbu could be taken down in under seventy two hours was saying something. Especially if three of the Anbu were hyuuga, two were Aburame, two Inuzuka and a Senju not to mention the others who were handpicked by Danzo himself for this mission. The mission had started out well, too well. No major patrols stopped them and only a quick scuffle with some local rain ninja but that was to be expected.

As they neared the location of the lab however they were met by twenty five hooded men, ones that they sensed but couldn't evade. Only one had his hood off a blue skinned sharklike individual Hoshigaki, Kisame from the bingo book. Tobirama recognized him instantly. His chakra levels were almost as high as that not so secret kyuubi Jinchūriki, or least not so secret to him due to his sensing abilities. The ranges of the chakra levels of the other individuals were decent with one or two slightly above the norm but he felt so many different chakra signatures that it had put him off. How could so many shinobi form different villages come together? Mist, Rock, Rain?

The fight had been a long one. He was pitted against the water user. Half his chakra was wasted in the push and pull of taking control of the water and that disgusting sword which drained the opponent of his chakra. Fortunately Kusanagi helped with that. If there was anything he had accomplished it was killing that sword Samahada was it? He was not surprised when it bled, it seemed to him more of an animal summoning then a sword. But killing it had cost him another thirty percent of his chakra, without including the chakra molding. By then it was obvious that they were fighting a losing battle. Although around twenty one of the enemy forces were killed the other four included Kisame who took great pleasure in forcing the dead scales to shred the muscles off his left arm. This is how the torture began….

If being tied down wasn't embarrassing enough, it was a kid no older than ten by his standards who was the "chief" medic.

"Hey Kabuto! Let me play with him a bit!" A shark scale shredded his flesh as the man laughed soon joined in by the child. He gritted his teeth this was nothing he had been hurt far worse; he just hoped that his message would reach the Hokage.

"Alright Kisame that's enough time for me to start!" The boy clapped his hands together ordering the "test subjects" to be locked away. The first few days had passed listening to the screams of the other Anbu or whatever other poor creature the insane freak wanted for his "research." He sat in a kneeling position with the other "experiments" waiting his turned as his mind tried to calculate an escape route to no avail. His chakra was too low and they were injecting them with some sort of drug which made moving painful. It was soon apparent that there were "rounds." And if you survived the first round of pain your reward a second.

A shard of glass was dragged across his arms making odd indents into his flesh. He bit his lip to prevent a scream. It was enough that the other Anbu had been forced to watch another member of their team turn to insanity making nine who went mad two of them hyuuga. The shards jagged edges kept cutting deeper and deeper toward the bone. Then there was nothing. And then it began anew, the tearing of skin. He could have made it through rather well if they hadn't decided to introduce a foreign element into his body. It was something sickly and black heavy with some sort of chakra. It was smeared on the cuts and then he was thrown into a cell.

Fire it was everywhere and nowhere, feeding on his insides, ripping through his organs. It felt wrong, a parasite that his body was adamantly rejecting. He couldn't remember much after. Only that he was hurting and the pain was growing worse. It died out only to howl again making him aware of every cell that made up his body; it wreaked havoc living off what seemed to be his chakra.

Hours or was it days later he was dragged into another room. By this point his chakra was molding itself in and out involuntarily giving him painful on and off flashes of anyone and everyone's chakra within a mile radius. The flashed would have helped but he was so exhausted from lack of nourishment and sleep that his mind lost focus every time he tried to get a reading. The white haired brat seemed elated at some breakthrough or other making the smirk on his face a sharp contrast to his young age, regardless if Tobirama ever made it out alive he doubted he would be able to look at his own face in the mirror for quite a while, maybe some hair dye was in order. Something else was injected through a syringe. This he knew was definitely a poison, the color and smell screamed danger to his eyes.

If he thought the pain of phase one was awful phase two gave the word a new meaning. The poison coursed through his veins like sharp lead. Every heartbeat hurt like as if he was having a seizure. The pain was excruciating. Sometimes he called for Anko but mostly for his Sensei. It was admittedly childish and ridiculously pathetic but that was in how much pain he had been in. He never called for Nawaki though. His "uncle," who was more like a cousin had died years ago. And never parents who he only vaguely remembered and maybe only once for his aunt. Tsunade in his mind needed his help more then he doubted he would ever need hers. He didn't begrudge her leaving the village especially after how much she had sacrificed but she could have at least told him she was leaving. Not left a note stating that the last member of his family had been another casualty to the war. It was a ridiculous grudge for a grown man but one he couldn't help indulge in now when he was on the floor reduced to nothing, his soul being literally dragged from his body, every single aspect of his life suddenly being scrutinized through a twisted lens of pain.

His mind screamed that the pain would pass but it didn't. It gave him calculated measurements of how long he could hold out but that numbers frightened him. He recalled coughing out blood at times his throat sore from so much screaming and begging for an end. Occasionally the shark-nin passed by to "check" on him. One time he sat down and told Tobirama that it was such a shame they were on "opposite ends" and that Tobirama would have made a fine "apprentice" as a next generation for the seven swordsmen. He also vaguely recalled attacking the man using a Kunai he had forced from Kisame's own hand. Apparently that had indicated that he had passed phase two. Phase three was confusing, mainly because it was hard to be both in a genjutsu and in pain as pain usually freed the user from a genjutsu. It was like an on and of light switch. One moment he was in a field covered in blood and bodies and the next he was shuddering in a damp cell at this point too tired to move yell or even open his eyes. Something was stuck through his hands feeling just as bad as when he had been run through with Kusanagi, cold was added to the list of uncomfortablities. Vaguely he recalled being placed in a room with others. He couldn't see who they were or care for that matter. Thinking was difficult moving impossible and suddenly he found himself lying on water the sun a red orange hue. The water felt cool and inviting. But he couldn't move stretched out as he was, the water seeming to stick him to it like thick syrup. A water dragon emerged glittering with the dark reds and purple rays of the sun that were trapped by the transparent water. Suddenly he heard laughter. Nawaki? The laughter sounded like his alright. Then the dragon dived spraying his hot face with cool water and he was back in his body. Someone had summoned his wolf. He could sense it vaguely. It and other blurred chakra signatures. His head was pounding from the unclear transmissions.

Suddenly he felt lightheaded, he fought to stay but the genjutsu was trapping him again. Something yanked him back down dispelling the illusion. He could feel to ice cold hands on his forehead, or was it he who was so hot? He couldn't sense the chakra of whoever it was but he caught.- too far gone."

"Sen'sei?" The voice was his, it sounded better then he felt, and to be truth full he doubted anyone else would have showed up for various reasons he didn't want to think about right now. But Orochimaru was here and though his mind was nearly broken the half still intact stated that, that was all that was needed. Duty came first as always and a report was in order regardless his own mental state…The genjutsu ended abruptly. He fell to his knees in defeat the memories tearing his soul apart. He was fully drenched in sweat now shuddering. It was all an illusion, the pain wasn't real. Oh but it was! As real as all the other memories of the torture, he gasped trying to steady his mind and catch his breath. He was Senju bloodline limit or not he had inherited their insane willpower. He fought against the darkness not understanding why he did so himself. Death seemed like release so why was he fighting to live?

"Interesting…." The cold voice cut through the haze. Suddenly he was in another accursed realm. Crows scratched at him mercilessly as he tried in futile to ward them away. Itachi pointed a finger at him letting loose a crow larger than the rest. It tore his lips apart forcing itself into his mouth and down his gut ripping his heart to shreds. Then there was merciful darkness.


	9. A Sensei's Responsibility

I hope the characters don't come out OC. I do try to write them as closely as I can save the changes due to Tobirama's presence. Well enjoy;p

* * *

**CH9**

_Another cool pad hit his forehead. Wherever he was it was dry and warm. Perhaps he had taught those kids a thing or two. Orochimaru stirred focusing on his student's impassive face. The last few minutes of battle suddenly filled him with a burst of adrenal his arm involuntarily grabbing Tobirama's arm though his mind knew there was no immediate threat._

_"Easy Sensei. Next time don't overdo it." Orochimaru forced his hand to release and fall limply. He needed rest an insane amount of it. Tobirama rummaged for something in his pack while his own eyes drifted toward the small heap curled next to the warm embers of a fire. Tobirama handed him a ration bar which he held a hand to in refusal. If they would be out here for any longer they would need to save the food for the girl who had neither his stamina nor his students more durable Senju blood. He cursed again under his breath. So much raw talent and untapped power was being wasted to this pointless war._

_He sighed clenching a fist. "Immortality, if only I had it." Then he would never be at the whims of others. Hanzo or any nin who decided they had the power of life and death over others. It was tiring this game of life and death. Yes he was afraid to die. Afraid to be weak like he had been when he couldn't save his student from that blast. Nawaki had promise and even signs of a bloodline inherited from the first Hokage._

_Tobirama frowned down at him removing the now hot pad and replacing it. "What would you do once you gained this immortality?_

_Orochimaru smiled at the inquisitive question. "I would study every Jutsu in the world, and find the ultimate Jutsu."_

_"What would you do then?" _

_"What do you mean?" The question was complex in its simplicity._

_"You'd be lonely…."_

_"Ridiculous!" Orochimaru muttered. "I'd share my knowledge with you and Anko. Imagine it you could live FOREVER!"_

_"And then what? We would be relics of the past living in an age we don't belong!"_

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Indeed, GODS!"_

_"No we would be feared like parasites Sensei!"_

_"Indeed?" Orochimaru chuckled again. "Do elaborate." His student was still young but his logic was near flawless. That and his sensing made him insanely valuable on any team. He had been surprised when most Jonin had overlooked him in their desire to get what they thought would be more "promising" Gennin for their squad._

_"The stronger one gets the more they are feared. Would you truly wished to be shunned Sensei? Would you wish to one day face the entire ninja world at your doorstep? And what if you got tired of living? How would you die then? Besides all the power in the world won't fill the emptiness in your heart…."_

_"Hmmm and what makes you think you know my heart?"_

_"Well it isn't hard, all humans seek acceptance of others and wish others would understand them. They also wish in their heart to be loved."_

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Have you been reading up on human psychology?"_

_"Yes, knowing the way your opponent operates makes it easier to deduce their fighting styles and preferences in battle putting them at a disadvantage."_

_Orochimaru gave a sarcastic snort. "I'm more snake then human."_

_"Snakes don't speak."_

_"Summoning's do."_

_"Haha, funny, you're not a summoning sensei. Besides those who hunger for power loose themselves slowly to it."_

_Orochimaru closed his eyes suddenly tired. "And where did you hear this piece of tripe?"_

_He could hear his student adding more twigs to the fire. "Jiraya let me see an outline of a book he was planning to write in his journal."_

_This elicited another halfhearted chuckle from the snake sannin. "You should know better than to read that fools ideas. He's an idealist."_

_"But it's true Sensei! Those who are mad for power slowly begin to reject all contact with others. Eventually even if this "power" was gained for a good cause there is a high chance that those you cared about suddenly become strangers to you. You cannot tell them apart from the crowd even when the signs are there that you must have been that person's friend once. It's what happened to Madara and many other shinobi!"_

_"And where did you hear that?"_

_"I read it in the Hashirama Senju's journal….."_

_Orochimaru laughed lightheartedly though the argument and flawless logic cut him like a knife._

Orochimaru awoke suddenly throwing a syringe instinctively in the direction of the chakra. The Anbu dodged. Orochimaru pulled himself up from the desk. How clumsy of him to fall asleep while working. His eye instantly settled on the Anbu.

"Good to know Danzo still keeps his mutts in shape."

The Anbu accepted the closest thing he would get to an apology not really minding the tone or actions of the sannin. "Apologies Orochimaru-sama I come with news."

Orochimaru disliked dramatic pauses. He took what several flasks containing traces of his previous experiment and began washed them while waiting for the Anbu to speak. "Well?" He said at length.

"The Uchiha were massacred by one of their own."

"Hmmm..." Orochimaru mused, "it would have happened eventually." He dried a flask and continued onto the next one. "Give Danzo my condolences on losing several promising puppets."

"Your student-" the air suddenly dropped several degrees.

"Where's the body?" Orochimaru asked his cold tone cutting the air.

"At the hospital the medics can't seem to revive him."

The chill in the air subsided. "Next time start with that information you imbecile." The Anbu were getting too obsessed with a flair for dramatics these days or perhaps Danzo wanted to see his reaction. That old crow wouldn't stop until he was Hokage. Vaguely Orochimaru wondered whether Sarutobi would still be among the living if not for the fact that he was still in the village. His first of many acts would be to disband the not so "secret" secret root which Danzo so foolishly allowed his own student to enter. As if a mere curse mark would hinder his plans to dispose of that disease. But things had to be done in order. Firstly he needed to go drag his student out from the mud again. Perhaps a lecture on self-preservation was in order as well it was as if his student was going out of his way to enter near death scenarios. He flicked a scroll on the latest antidote he made. How convenient that he now had reason to leave his cave. He strolled out the chill night air welcoming. The dream rang in his mind as he made toward the hospital. He was loath to admit it, but perhaps Jiraya was not as foolish as he let on.


	10. The Decision

Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, they make me update faster;p Oh and a big thank you to all those who left reviews, faved and or followed.

* * *

**CH10**

It was a regular hospital room, white smelling of antiseptic and altogether rather uninteresting. Orochimaru wasted no time in approaching his patient and giving him a full medical ignoring the little brat clinging to Tobirama's left arm. He frowned upon inspecting the wound he had only recently mostly healed. Some of the muscle was torn again. Other than that everything appeared normal, too normal.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in realization! Ahhh here it was! A string of chakra left behind in the mind to make it appear that the body was fine. He carefully extracted the thread releasing the illusion. The ruse was clever and skillful save the amount of chakra required. When the illusion dissipated he was met with a badly wrecked chakra flow in his student's body.

The brat suddenly spoke. "Can you fix him? Will he be okay?" The boy demanded.

This produced a half chuckle from the sannin as he called the medical ninja observing him for warm water and bandages. "He will be when I'm through with him." His student wasn't leaving this world that easily. He used the water to fix the various ruined chakra paths smoothing them out. Tsunade could have probably done this faster but then again she was a Senju and started off as a medical ninja from birth whereas he joined in at a later age. He held the water Tobirama's forehead slightly amused at the young boy's scrutiny, the boy though succumbed to sleep as the healing process took up the better part of the hour. He was surprised that there was a survivor but knowing what he did about the sharingan if the boy wouldn't develop his then he would be in for a disappointment when his brother showed up to take the eyes. Perhaps it was better to kill him now…. The thought was intriguing but if his student did save the boy then killing him would be counterproductive. His musings were interrupted by Tobirama who stirred.

Tobirama awoke to warm water which soothing away the pounding headache he had felt upon waking. He forced his eyes open. Orochimaru, well he wasn't that surprised as most of the times he passed out he usually woke up to his Sensei's frowning face and lectures on the value of life.

"I'm starting to think you go out of your way to keep my medical skills in top shape." The sarcastic jibe from Orochimaru elicited a half smile from him as he forced himself into a sitting position. "Yes well, can't have you growing rusty in your old age Sensei." This produced a hearty chuckle from the sannin.

Suddenly he felt feint again the Uchiha massacre reemerging at the forefront of his mind; firm hands caught him steading him and leaning him against the wall. "The Uchiha-" He winced trying to clamp down the echo of pain which racked through his body.

"There was only one other survivor not counting you." The weight of the statement settled on him suddenly pulling him under as more chakra was poured into his body.

"The healing process would be faster if I knew the genjutsu used." Orochimaru demanded.

"Tsukuyome." There was a pause in the chakra flow.

"You are extremely fortunate that you survived. You should thank your Senju blood. Most others would die from the overload of pain. You will retire from the Anbu." It was not a request.

Tobirama forced his eyes open. "The village will be shorthanded after losing so many shinobi you can't expect me to give up my position simply because I was hurt more so than usual."

"More so than usual? You have been tortured to a millimeter of death with ninjutsu nearly turned into a living bomb with funnijutsu, only hours ago your mind was decimated using genjutsu. I am starting to wonder why it was me Jiraya once claimed as insane. You claim that you are fine I know you are not. Now here is what will happen my dear student, you will leave the Anbu or this village will be short one head medic."

"Blackmail Sensei?"

"I am not above using underhanded methods as you are well aware."

Suddenly the air was charged with two killing intents battling each other in a contest of wills. Tobirama caved in first dissolving into a fit of hacking coughs. "I believe that punishment will be accompanied by two weeks of rest." Taking in a deep breath Tobirama looked up his eyes ever defiant. "I'm not leaving root."

The stare down lasted a full minute until Orochimaru sighed. "But you are leaving its active duties for a month."

"Fine." Tobirama knew when it was time to back down and in all truth he was exhausted. The door opened to let in Sarutobi who made his way to Tobirama pulling up a chair next to the bed and opposite Orochimaru who was leaning against the window. "How are you feeling?"

"Better Hokage-sama." The Hokage scrutinized the pail man who looked utterly spent. He suddenly felt young again a wave of nostalgia hitting him. He could almost imagine his Sensei in that same exact pose with that same exact defiance in the shoulders. His Sensei really had been a terrible patient.

"We were just discussing his retirement from the Anbu Sensei." Orochimaru said in that ever present derisive tone.

"Of course, I approve in full." Sarutobi stated. It never failed to amaze the third how much Orochimaru cared for his students. Then again he would have done no different if it were his own students in danger. Though he admittedly failed to protect them on a much larger scale than Orochimaru ever would.

The heap on the floor stirred interrupting the conversation black eyes taking in every person present and the settling on Tobirama's red ones. "Your alive." It was a statement. Sarutobi sighed, what to do with the boy? No doubt he like Kakashi would demand to live on his own.

"Yes well my genetics are rather insistent." The boy rose and after observing Tobirama for a few moments shrugged. "Later." He was about to go but a hand settled on his head messing up the hair. "You're not going back to the compound kid."

"I'm going home!" The kid tried in vain to pull the hand off but it stayed. "No."

"You're not the boss of ME!" The boy yelled.

"Maybe not. But I doubt a child who just witnessed his parents murdered in front of his eyes would want to go back." Sarutobi's eyes widened at the simple solution at hand though the first would have a fit of laughter at the outcome. A Senju taking care of an Uchiha! Itachi, the poor boy was many things but this was the stroke of a genius!

"There are no more bodies there, I'll be fine!" The boy protested.

"No, no you won't be. I'm not your mother or your father but I am much better than a house filled with ghosts of loved ones long gone." Tobirama's eyes bore down into Sasuke's seeming to snap something inside him. Sasuke looked away defeated. "Fine."

Tobirama's eyes settled on Sarutobi the face was empty yet the eyes were filled with the same pain that graced Kakashi and himself at times. "You approve hokage-sama?"

"Yes of course."

"Sensei?"

"Whatever encourages you to start making it back in one piece."

"Sensei how about signing me out from the hospital?"

"Three weeks off duty then."

"Done."

Sarutobi observed the exchange with a glint of amusement chuckling in his head at how soft his student was becoming. He would of course never voice that opinion aloud; Orochimaru just might decide to have his head for that.


	11. The Friendship That Could Have Been

Wow! Two chapters in a day!;p Well Enjoy;p Oh and leave reviews!

* * *

**CH11**

Obito Uchiha walked back home slowly from the academy. He kicked a stone from his path as he kept moping along the road. He was alone, again. Always alone, sometimes he'd hang out with the other kids but they always had to run home to their parents. Rin usually stayed longer because her father was always on missions and her mother was long gone so she had a longer curfew but today her dad came back so she went to see him. And the bastard Kakashi already graduated a whole three years earlier, but no matter one day he'd be Hokage! He would just retake the test next month! That's right!

He turned a corner only to see another kid his age who graduated the academy only this year. It was the "Senju." The Uchiha kept telling him to stay away from the boy but he couldn't understand why. The boy was relatively quiet and hung out with Asuma a lot sometimes also with that annoying kid Nawaki. He often wondered how a quite kid like Tobirama would land friends high up like the Hokage's kid. Ehhhh what the heck it wasn't like he had anything better to do and he was already looked down upon by the Uchiha for not having a sharingan so who gave a damn?

He strolled toward the Senju slowly trying to add swag to his walk to look cooler. "Yo!" He waved a hand giving a grin.

The Senju's shoulders instantly stiffened causing his smile to falter.

"You need something?"

He frowned at the cold reception nervous at what to say next. Damn it all why was he so bad at this? "I um…. wanted to train?" The words sounded pathetic even to his own ears and he waited for the kid to make a lame joke at his goggles. It was pathetic but he actually wore goggles because of the "ghost" stories he heard about Izuno Uchiha's ghost. The one who took out the eyeballs of kids at night. He knew that the stories was made up but he just didn't want to take any chances after all ghosts couldn't pull out eyes from plastic right? And better to be safe than sorry….

A confused look appeared on Tobirama's face. "Train?"

"Yeah! I mean you don't have anything else to do right?" Obito asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

The Senju's eyes narrowed eyes scrutinizing him. "What's your name?"

Ouch was he really that unpopular? "Obito…..Obito Uchiha."

"Oh!" The name rang a bell and the shoulders relaxed somewhat. "I suppose we could….training field five?"

"Sure!" Obito cracked a grin, agreeing excitedly. Wow this guy was swell! If he could go out after curfew just like Obito then Obito could get so much more training done!

They walked together to the training field. "So what weapons can we use?" Obito asked as he stood opposite Tobirama on the grassy field.

Tobirama shrugged, "Whatever we want I guess unless you have a preference?"

"Can we do just Taijutsu and work our way up?" Obito asked feeling like he just ate a whole bowl delicious avocado sushi.

Tobirama shrugged. "Sure."

They ran at each other kicking and blocking. Tobirama emerged the superior fighter however as he appeared to have had more training. "Good round, but let's stop here."

Obito frowned. "Just you wait I will have my sharingan one day and I will be just as good as you!"

Tobirma just stared at him blankly and Obito braced himself for a round of degrading insults. "I'm sure you will be." Tobirama shrugged at him. "You should always be prepared for a double round kick. That backhand block was a pretty good save though. But let's stop here for today…"

A confused look appeared on Obito's face as he beamed with excitement. He had finally made a friend! It didn't even matter that this guy's face sometimes reminded him of Kakashi's I'm too cool for you expression. "Why you have to go?"

Tobirama's eyes flickered to a tree and Obito looked at it in confusion. "Kind of yeah." Tobirama said and ran off. "So tomorrow same time?"

"Maybe." Tobirama called over his shoulder.

Obito frowned at his friends exit but thought nothing of it coming to the same training field the next day. Tobirama didn't show up. Neither did he come the next day so Obito decided to visit him. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing; visit someone but the way Tobirama ran off made him worried.

He strolled into the compound which was eerily quiet because of how few Senju were left only to see Tobirama with a left hand in a sling practicing shuriken throwing. "Yo! You okay?"

Tobirama's eyes became instantly guarded as he looked at Obito. "Fine."

"What happened to your arm?" Obito fumbled for something to say.

"Training accident."

"Oh, sorry, can we train when you're better?" Obito didn't have many friends even among the Uchiha, the curse and blessing of being an orphan. You could do what you wanted when you wanted but people could treat you like trash cause the only one who could protect you was you.

"Dunno, I'm getting a Sensei very soon so I'm going to be busy for a while."

Obito's face fell. "Oh…. I'm sorry if I wasn't strong enough for you…." If Tobirama was too nice to say it that was fine, he always knew he was a failure, for now anyway.

"You were fine." The boy said as he threw another shurikan getting the dead center of a target board. "I'm just going to be very busy."

"Look I get it I'm sorry for being a bother." Obito began trudging away sadly as the boy's eyes focused back at his target practice. Obito left dejected. One day he'd be Hokage just you wait Konoha! He graduated that year just like he had wanted too making it onto team Minato …But it was ironic wasn't it? No matter how many times the Senju accepted the Uchiha's hand for peace they always ended up with a broken arm….


	12. Trying to Break the Ice

Enjoy and leave reviews, they tell the author you liked what you read and they make me very happy.

* * *

**CH12**

Tobirama was released an hour later. It helped when your sensei was the head medic. It was a minor victory compared to his loss of a teammate. The manner was also unnerving. How could he not have seen something like this coming? Why did it happen? The questions danced in his mind like autumn leaves when they fell making him disoriented. He suppressed a wince as he made his way to his apartment followed by Sasuke.

Whatever it was that had occurred to cause Itachi to behave in such a manner the kid didn't deserve it. He opened the door with a click.

"You'll use the guestroom."

There was a nod in reply. Sasuke hadn't spoken ever since he broke down agreeing to live with Tobirama his eyes the same vacant they had been ever since the massacre. Tobirama sighed as opened the door to Nawaki's room. After his cousins death he hadn't the heart to change or enter the room unless it was for cleaning purposes. The smaller bed was still there as were his cousin's smaller Bonsai which littered the top of the nightstand. His cousin never had the chance to fully develop his skill as he had both water and earth but had a hard time getting the hang of making wood.

"We'll get your things tomorrow." Another nod. He would have to give the kid some time he supposed. After all this wasn't the battlefield where you had to instantly move on where if you stopped to grieve for even a moment you could lose your sense of self completely among the battle torn body strewn field.

He made his way slowly to his bed placing his Anbu outfit into a walk in closet. Sliding the wall door closed he collapsed onto his bed his entire body aching as if it had just been crushed several times over by rocks. He sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

Tobirama awoke suddenly to someone sniffling. Others might not have heard the sound but years of maneuvering for days on end on the battlefield caused an almost instant chain reaction in his mind. He tried to rise but his body protested. After several attempts he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Sasuke?" The sniffles paused. He tried to rise who knew what the kid could do? He had heard from Asuma once that Kakashi himself had attempted suicide after his father's death and in all honesty after witnessing the coldblooded massacre he wondered whether he himself would stay sane. He cursed colorfully when his feet refused to budge, they were their but he couldn't feel them much; maybe he should have stayed at the hospital….

But this wasn't about him it was about the kid who lost everyone he held dear in overnight. He tried another tactic. "Sasuke! Get over here now! Don't make me get up."

The order had its effect no doubt the training of obeying elders still ingrained in the boys young mind. He heard shuffling and the door opened.

"Come here."

The boy shuffled slowly as if every move he made was against his will. No evidence of crying graced his young face but Tobirama knew better. If he was awake then there was little else the Uchiha would be doing.

"Look." Tobirama sighed, feeling as if there was some sort of class or book he should have taken or read before dealing with the child. "If you need to talk I'm here, and if you don't want to that's fine too, crying when you lose someone is fine."

He leaned against the wall slowly eyes closing against his will in pain as he tried to figure out where he should go with this. "Look your safe here, alright? Nothing will hurt you." He felt like his words were somehow wrong but that's what he had always wanted to hear ever since his parents died. It was cold in the real world and Sasuke was too young and to alone to be able to live through this experience. Besides he was younger than Tobirama had been when his parents died and even though Tobirama logic kept telling Tobirama crying wouldn't bring them back somehow those first few nights he had cried and he had felt slightly better after it.

"I wasn't crying." The boy evenly replied.

Tobirama nodded. "Alright then I'm sorry I made you wake and come here."

The boy seemed to register the apology and trudged away slowly. "Whatever."

Well no one said this would be easy…Tobirama forced himself to lie down as his body initiated a lockdown probably realizing its owner was a total imbecil when it came to rest. He doubted he would wake for quite a while….

oooo

Anko awoke to a bright day full of sunshine and birds chirping. She pulled herself up and through on her regular clothes bypassing the completely dull Jonin uniform. Who even wore that stuff anyway? After rummaging through her fridge she decided to go raid Tobirama's house for food and heck up on her teammate. Vaguely she wondered whether she would ever catch him unawares such as with a woman per say. She shook out the thought. When had she become so perverse?

Hmm maybe she'd visit Iroko…she frowned when she heard a knock on the door. Tobirama was not a morning person neither was sensei… her face brightened as she thought of Iroko's bashful face when she had kissed him. Yep it had to be him. She bounced toward the door in a fluid motion and through it open only to be met with an Anbu. She froze, slightly taken aback.

"Can I help you?" Damn it all Tobirama had better not have gotten himself killed, he occasionally told her when he would be away but Anbu were always being dragged out of their beds at random times for S ranked missions.

"The Hokage had called every Jonin to attend a meeting immediately." She nodded grabbing her kunai pouch and slipping on her sandals she poofed away to the briefing room.

The room was filled with Jonin. Shukaku, Inoichi and the older Jonin stood at the left while Kakashi, Kurenai and crew stood toward the right with the younger Jonin. Most of the others stood in the middle. She pushed through trying to see Tobirama but he wasn't present. Neither was her Sensei who usually never came to these meetings anyway as he already knew what was going on from the Anbu. She frowned as she made her way toward Kurenai.

"You know what this is about?" Kurenai shook her head. Kakashi's eye narrowed. "There are no Uchiha Jonin." The statement seemed to have already manifested itself on Shukakau's face who was talking in a low voice to both Inoichi and Choza.

"Where's Tobirama?" Asuma asked hiding the cigar as his father entered taking up the Hokage seat.

"Mission?" Anko wondered in a half whisper. Gai looked like he was about to say something but the Hokage held up his hand plunging the room into silence.

"Many of you may not be aware…." The Hokage began…. "But the Uchiha were all massacred last night by one of their own an Uchiha Itachi. There was only one survivor." There were gasps among the other Jonin as the room filled with muttering. The Hokage raised his hand to silence the crowd.

"His whereabouts are currently unknown." The loudness of the room escalated as the Jonin all began speaking amongst themselves. Anko glanced worriedly at Shukaku whose face was always a good indicator of how bad things were according to Orochimaru anyway. He was talking rapidly to his team, which contrary to his usually lazy manner was extremely out of character for him.

Figuring Tobirama must be still asleep from clean up duty the night before she left at the meetings end making her way to her former team mate's apartment. And Iroko she sighed, life was funny that way wasn't it? Ahhh well he wasn't a keeper anyway, though she couldn't exactly say he wouldn't be missed…...


	13. Meeting Cat

Enjoy, and leave reviews!

* * *

**CH13**

Anko knocked once before swinging open the door. "Waiky, Waiky!" she sing songed only to receive a stare from a tiny cute kid sitting on a mat at the low kitchen table. He appeared to have just finished a staring contest with the milk carton. Her first thoughts of course were directed to Tobirama having a secret lover but the symbol on the back of the kid's shirt indicated Uchiha. So he did have an Uchiha lover! Poor Tobi….

"Yo sorry for your loss kid, bet you always wanted to stay at your dad's place though huh?"

"He's not my dad baka." The dead voice replied.

Anko frowned confused. "Why are you here then?" She didn't receive a response, normally she would have shaken the kid up for some respect but he'd probably had enough trauma last night.

"Tobirama! It's like ten your burning daylight!" But there was no response from her team mate who appeared to be in a deep sleep, which usually didn't happen to him unless he was really sick like running a high fever. In a fluid motion she made her way to Tobirama checking his temperature. It was fine. Was he pulling her leg? She shook him only to have his body limp at her command. She frowned.

"What's with him?" There was no response. She frowned shaking him again.

"Itachi hurt him."

"What's that kid?" The boy just stared at her. "I asked you what's wrong with him?" she was seriously thinking of giving the kid a good shake but thankfully Tobirama stirred slits opening crimson eyes glaring at her in displeasure.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay! What's wrong with you? What does the brat mean Itachi hurt you? Were you at the massacre?" She demanded.

"And whoever let you babysit the kid's crazy." Anko added in an afterthought.

"First of all stop yelling and close my shades." The cold tired voice replied. "Secondly I volunteered to take the kid in and thirdly kindly let yourself out." She frowned at the dead to the world Tobirama act closing the shades in irritation.

"Look I'm gonna go get sensei okay? You really don't look that good. And you'd better stop avoiding my questions!" Tobirama hated hospitals but if he was sick too bad.

"No don't get him I'm fine."

"Clearly not! And where are you going brat you can't just leave!" She snapped at the kid who had rudely forgotten to return the milk into the fridge and was now walking out.

"Train." Was the dead reply. Sheesh this kid could make Tobirama sound exciting.

"No, get back in here." Tobirama commanded his eyes opening briefly. She was sure the boy would ignore the order but the boy slowly trudged back dropping onto the mat. "Why do you care anyway." He muttered.

"Alright," she turned back her attention on the awfully pail Tobirama. "Talk and I won't get sensei."

"You're as bad as him." Tobirama muttered. "Fine," he sighed. "I got a dosage of genjutsu."

"Oh… well feel better!" She was about to leave when his eyes snapped open.

"Can you take care of the kid? Just for today? Don't want him doing anything stupid." Tobirama said through gritted teeth. It was rare when Tobirama asked her for anything and truth be told he was right regarding the kid. He needed to let out all that pent up sadness. But she wasn't gonna be proctor of the chunnin exams for nothing. If anyone could make the kid bawl his eyes out it would be her.

"Let's go kid!"

"No!"

"Now!" She demanded. "Or I'll make sure you never graduate the academy." The kid rose slowly following her out. This would be a fun day!

oooo

Tobirama watched as his teammate took the boy out. Hopefully she could make him snap and start talking. Talking was better than silence. He would know though he was at an age that if someone ever tried to make him snap they would regret it. He closed his eyes too tired to move. Suddenly an Anbu Deer appeared on his windowsill. After a few seconds of struggling he forced himself into a sitting position though this action drained him completely.

"Yes?"

The window was opened with a click. "Danzo-sama asks after your health and wishes to express his relief on your staying with the root."

"Tell him I request a three weak leave."

The Anbu nodded. "A month he said if you need that long. Also regarding the request of Cat…"

"Tell him I am finally free to see him and give him my apologies for the delays that have been keeping this long awaited meeting apart."

"A fast recovery to you Wolf." The Anbu nodded clicked the window shut and poofed out.

oooo

Evening came quickly. The book Jiraya wrote was exceedingly captivating. The description of raiding Asuri castle was truly something to behold. The tactics were pure genius with this infiltrating something like the Hidden Rain village would be considerably simpler particularly if someone snuck in through the city's sewage system. He was halfway through the novel when a wrapping caught his ear.

Getting up was out of question, what with him barely able to feel his legs at all. But if the visitor was the man he was expecting then this would not be a problem. "Come in." The visitor walked through the door which was made of wood. It was Anbu Cat. The mask was removed and the man went on one knee. "Senju-sama."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at the formality. "No need." He waved a hand. "Just Tobirama." The man rose slightly surprised and stared awkwardly at him. The silence lasted only a full minute as Tobirama was used to dispelling such unreasonable and overly emotional pauses.

"I heard that you can use wood."

"Yes Tobirama-sama."

"I do realize that, I have seen you walk through wood but the mission reports say that you can create wood as well?"

"Yes," as a demonstration Cat created a small bonsai. The action hit too close to home a pang of Nostalgia hitting Tobirama as he remembered Nawaki showing him the first tree he ever mustered. It was small and unshapely and withered instantly but it had been made for Tobirama's birthday.

"I see. I wish to know then why you wanted to see me."

"I realize this is a lot to ask for, but I wanted to know if I could consider myself part of the Senju clan." A place to belong? Well he shouldn't have been so surprised after all a person needed to belong somewhere. And this man was also his responsibility. His sensei's research may have eventually brought medical breakthroughs to the village however the fact remained that many people were sacrificed in this journey.

"I know you may think I wish to join the clan for its wealth or for-!"

Tobirama raised a hand instantly silencing the younger man. "As head of the clan I say you are Senju. However…" The man looked at him his face betraying no thoughts waiting expectantly for the conditions.

"Your first loyalty will lie with the village, then the Senju clan, and then the Anbu is that clear?"

"Yes Senju-sama."

"Also am I correct that you still secretly serve in the root?" The man nodded not seeming surprised that he knew the information.

"Yes."

"Your curse mark will be removed."

The almond eyes widened. "Is that even possible?"

This produced a smirk from Tobirama. "The second if you recall was the one who created the Anbu. It was his idea at first to use cursed seals due to the human psyches fragility when under torture. Though Danzo altered the mark to his own uses the basic template is the same."

The eyes narrowed. "I apologize for my bluntness but are you not afraid that I will sell you out?"

Tobirama's smirk deepened. "Firstly after you see the sum the Senju coffers contain you will never have a need to sell out. And secondly." Tobirama's face suddenly turned serious. "I believe you are as I starting to realize that Danzo is extremely power hungry and though what he is doing will benefit the village eventually that power make consume him and ultimately do more harm then good."

The man's eyes stilled as he calculated the offer, desire to belong won out blind obedience. "I accept."

"In my current state I am not capable of removing the mark. I would like to ask something difficult of you." The eyes studied him warily. "My sensei Orochimaru will remove it."

The man paled considerably. "Orochimaru?"

"Yes, he has a lab near the outskirts of Konoha. Tell him I sent you." The man nodded as if in a daze.

Tobirama observed the man's reaction. "I apologize."

"You have shown me only kindness."

"I have sent you to face something you fear."

"I will not fear it since you say I will not be harmed Senju-sama."

"Alright what name would you wish to go by?"

"Yamato."

"Yamato Senju then?"

The man nodded and let himself out. Tobirama watched the man leave. It was strange how brave men became when they felt like someone else was in control. Even now he had the Hokage to depend upon. But how hard was it for a Hokage? To answer only to oneself and have no one else to depend on for failures? He picked up the book and resumed reading it. He just hoped that the next few wars he saw would be from books in his mind's eye and not on a real battlefield.


	14. Facing a Fear

Still not fully satisfied with this chapter but here goes nothing. Worst case scenario I will go back and fix it. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

CH14

Tenzo knew there was absolutely nothing to fear. He was safe. The man he was about to see was a legendary sannin a man who although had a shady past was no a well-respected medic of Konoha. A man like that should be worshipped not feared and yet, what kind of a man could use young children for experiments? His own memories of the man were more of a blur his young mind exaggerating certain memories and suppressing others but try as he might he could not remember the man clearly and his voice always sounded twisted and distorted in his mind like an echo.

Meeting the Senju had been like a dream come true. It was strange but seeing Tobirama was like finding a long lost brother. He didn't understand it himself but every cell in his body yelled at him to trust the man. The man's likeness to the second Hokage was also uncanny. And he had been so kind! He had waited for this day, dreaded this day, thought up conversations he would have with the man in his mind an yet no argument was needed no begging rejection no laughter at his expense. All that was needed was loyalty and Tenzo or Yamato now had plenty of that.

If all of the above was true then why did he feel this fear? Meeting his creator was something he knew he would have to face one day but to find out that this man was Tobirama's mentor was hard to accept. How could someone so cold and uncaring and rumored to be half crazed produce someone so, so sane? And too have to meet him on this same day… But he was a ninja, ninja lived by enduring. He squared his shoulders and braced himself to meet the ghost off his nightmares.

A scenario of what awaited him appeared in his mind. Rooms lined with men and women behind bars some screaming incoherently while others begging for release. The walls would be littered in various body parts and eyeballs suspended in different color liquids. It would smell like death and blood and a snake like voce would hiss, "successsssss my lab rattttt." As it would grab him its devilish red eyes bright tongue wrapping around his neck slowly choking him as it laughed. Tenzo shuddered involuntarily as he realized he was already standing in front of the lab.

He sighed as he paced in front of the cave trying to gather his wits about him. Seconds passed then minutes suddenly voice from inside caused him to stiffen.

"Do you have a message for me?" The voice was dripping with derision but laced with a hint of boredom.

Tenzo cleared his throat trying to suppress the memories of his time as prisoner to the man, it was all his imagination there was nothing to fear. He was safe. "Well actually Senju-sama sent me…." There was silence and then a sigh.

"Well come on in, I don't have all day."

Tenzo licked his lips which suddenly felt very dry. His hands clenched and unclenched nervously at his side. He straightened his spine and walked in preparing for the worst. It was much smaller than he had imagined and eerily silent, too silent. There were only a few cells in the cave's hall leading to a larger room. One of the cells looked like it was used recently as a bedroom of sorts as it was more furnished then the others although whoever had the stomach to sleep in such a place according to him was not in their right mind. Expecting shelves of mummified body parts he entered the main cave only to be met with slight disappointment but mostly relief that his fears had been misplaced. The main cave's room was large. On one side was a shelf which reached the roof of the cave and was filled with various scrolls. The room had seven to eight tables placed around in random intervals reminding him of a metal or wood workshop. The face of the man who appeared to be writing something at his desk was obscured by long black hair.

The pen stopped writing and the sannin turned studying him. It was a normal face, pale skin suggesting a prolonged absence of sunlight in the man's daily routine. Golden eyes with slits in their pupils and purple markings around the eyes that looked as if they had an insane amount of intelligence in them rested on his own. The appearance confused Tenzo somewhat as he recalled yellow sometimes red eyes which glowed in the darkness and a snakelike face covered in scales. This simple looking man was his creator?

"Well?" The man sounded bored but also as if he were running out of patience. The voice took him aback as well. It had traces of a hiss but it was mostly smooth and definitely more human than snake.

"Senju-sama told me you would remove my curse mark?" He tried not to stutter but failed miserably.

The eyes narrowed and a thin almost amused smile appeared on the man's lips. The smile chilled him to the bone. "Interesting, and might I ask why my student has such faith in you?"

"I," Tenzo swallowed with difficulty. "I am also a Senju." The sannins eyes suddenly lit up with understanding. "I see so one of my test subjects did survive….." The statement sent an involuntary shudder down his spine. The sannin chuckled at the reaction. Opening a drawer the sannin produced slip of paper and in a few quick strokes embellished a seal on it.

"Place this on your tongue, and take a seat."

Tenzo hesitantly took the slip and placed it on his tongue eyes warily focused on the sannin as he pulled up a chair. The seal was activated and suddenly he felt like he couldn't move.

"Well since you're here you might as well donate some blood to my research." The sannin was by his side in mere moments drawing out two syringes. Tenzo felt his heart in his stomach as bile involuntarily began rise to his throat sweat began beading on his forehead. A chuckle resounded. "Albeit to what rumors you may be privy to I don't bite." The chuckle turned into full blown laughter forcing more sweat to involuntarily drip down his spine.

The syringes pricked him almost painlessly. "Done." Blood was drawn.

A few seconds later he felt an odd amount of chakra tingle on his tongue and then vanish. He could move again.

"You could have asked." He choked out defensively as he tried to calm his shuddering heart still in shock at being so handled. But the sannin's attention was already back on his scroll.

"Tell Tobirama he made a good choice for a replacement."

Tenzo nodded removing the slip and eyeing it with a slight reverence. He would never admit it but having someone in constant control of your every word was slightly unnerving. He walked out of the cave still somewhat shaken yet at the same time oddly content to have finally put a face to the demon of his nightmares. It was time to head back to his apartment or to missions and the endless teasing of certain subordinates such as his senpai Kakashi. But truth be told all those jokes and ridiculous dares seemed so insignificant now. Today he had met the closest thing he could call a relative and faced his worst fears. This is what he called a day. And regarding those many sleepless nights well… he doubted those dreams would plague him ever again.


	15. Breaking The Silence

Well Enjoy! And leave review! You don't know how happy they make me.

* * *

CH15

A week passed. A week in which Tobirama had Anko look after Sasuke instead off letting him go to the academy. The boy was stubborn but so was Tobirama and he would not let the boy anywhere until the boy snapped and talked. It was evening when Anko returned with Sasuke in tow. The day had passed hanging at the Dango shop in which Anko's insane personality and question answer games ensued. The questions ranged from which body type Sasuke preferred to which method of killing did he think was most effective. Not giving an answer invited Anko to give an in depth opinion of her own and truth be told Sasuke was sick of her pestering and nearly puked at her description of a well-rounded male specimen. When evening came Anko grudgingly delivered her cute tag along to Tobirama's apartment.

"Sasukkeee and I had a ton fun together!" She gushed receiving no reaction from the impassive face which eyed the scowling boy and his overzealous teammate.

"I'm sure you did…." The door was opened a tad wider to allow the boy entry.

"Thanks for this." He cut Anko off, hinting that this was really not the night he wanted visitors. Anko seemed to have already decided that she had enough fun for a day as her face grew serious.

"Anytime, the kids no problem at all." Tobirama closed the door sighing as he studied the young Uchiha who walked slowly into his room. He didn't like Motayaki so he settled for boiling noodles instead.

"Dinners in an hour." He called from the kitchen as he fumbled with the pot and cracking the eggs into a bowl then proceeded to grating cheese. He wasn't a spectacular cook but he could manage a few basic dishes. He sighed as he wondered why he ever agreed to care for the kid. He knew next to nothing in raising kids let alone a depressed and perhaps even a suicidal one.

When dinner was finished the boy surprised him by not taking the bowl to his room and slamming it shut but perhaps he was too young or to well raised for such ridiculous outbursts. But truth be told everything the boy did had a sharpness to it. From when he snapped the sticks apart to the way he jabbed at his omlette eggs.

Tobirama sighed. "Is it good?" He really needed to go get a book about kids this age. Maybe when his feet would allow him more than a few steps free of the jarring pain he was experiencing every few minutes while simply sitting he would go to a bookstore for one.

"No."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No?"

"How was your day?"

The question seemed to snap something inside the kid as he jumped up. "How was my day? It was FINE! I ONLY HAD TO LISTEN TO THE CRAZY JONIN YAP ABOUT WHAT A REAL MAN SHOULD LOOK LIKE UNDER HIS SHIRT WHILE BIENG FORCE FED SOME STUPID SWEETS ON A STICK WHICH NEARLY MADE HOLES IN MY ESOPHEGUS BECAUSE I REFUSED TO EAT ANY! MY DAY WAS GREAT HOW WAS YOUR DAY?"

The kid suddenly took a deep breath and deflated jabbing at his still mostly full plate. Tobirama stared slightly taken aback at the statement. Perhaps he would need to have a word with Anko about appropriate topics for children. But Anko had accomplished what he needed her to the boy was speaking his mind after all, it took a week but the method was paying off. Albeit not this was the topic he wanted but it was a start. He sighed.

"If you promise to stay inside I won't need to have my teammate looking after you."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"You are only eight, you do."

"Why do you care anyway?" The boy snapped the black eyes bore into his own accusingly. "It's not like you were ever friendly with my clan they hated you! So why do you care so damn much?"

"Because." He tackled for the right words, closing his eyes briefly, and settled for the ones he had wanted to hear when he had found out his own parents had died. "Because no one should have to lose their parents at such a young age. Or see them killed for that matter. Especially not by their own brother." He added as an afterthought. It sounded cliché but that was the best he could offer without that book on children he so badly needed.

"Why?" Sasuke suddenly whispered his eyes meeting Tobirama's once more as if begging for an answer. "It's cause I'm weak isn't it? It's cause I'm not worthy of his time?"

"He left me alive are you saying I'm weak?"

"He meant to kill you!"

"Perhaps he was saving you because needed something from you…" Many thoughts crossed his mind since that fateful day. He had tried to understand why Itachi had done what he did. Why he left his younger brother alive yet the only logical explanation that he came up with still made no sense at all. The only concrete thought was that Itachi either would take Sasuke's eyes or Sasuke would take Itachi's.

The eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion. "What?"

Tobirama sighed realizing what he would say wasn't going to be easy. But it was better he know now then find out later from a more violent source. "Your sharingan."

Shock and then more confusion flitted over the boy's face. "Why?"

"As far as I understand when an Uchiha uses their eyes for prolonged periods of time like your brother eventually the eyes begin to fail and the Uchiha begins losing their eyesight. To amend that the Uchiha need to replace the eyes with a close relative."

A frown tugged at Sasuke's lips. "How would he know that I will have a sharingan? Why not simply take fathers?"

Tobirama's eyes narrowed at the logic. Why indeed? He could have simply taken Fugaku's eyes if that was what he left Sasuke for. But, the boy required an answer so he would give him one. Better to let him live in a false security then beat himself over unanswered questions like Tobirama had when the details of his parents deaths were not given to him.

"In his current state he does not need a transplant, why leave your father alive when he could leave someone younger?"

"So it is because I'm WEAK!" Eyes flashed at him in anger.

"Now, you are the younger son of Uchiha Fugaku. Your brother knew that pure blood runs through your veins. He will underestimate you because of your age knowing that eventually you will unlock the eye he will come after you."

The boy jumped up. "Then help me activate my eyes! I want to kill him NOW!"

Tobirama raised a hand motioning for the boy to sit. "He will give you time. For many it takes years just to awaken the eye but for a prodigy like you the time will be more than enough."

"No it won't be!"

"Did your brother say anything to you before he left?"

""He said I wasn't worth killing. To hate him and fear him and come when I am strong enough to KILL Him." The words were said quietly but full of lethal hate."

"If you heed his words you will live a life of misery. A life he would want you to live so that your eyes would get stronger. In your anger you would be blinded and he would defeat you easily. He will come for you one day. When that day comes I give you my word as the head of the Senju clan that you will be ready. But before then you must remember that hate consumes and blinds you are the last of the Uchiha. Why not leave a legacy worth remembering?" Tobirama had to admit that was a pretty damn good speech. But hey he wasn't captain in the Anbu simply for being the head of a clan.

The eyes narrowed and then widened back. The face lost its passion and hate deflating into a strange calm and acceptance. The rest of their dinner passed in silence. Sasuke left to his room after emptying his plate. Tobirama let out another sigh as he washed the plates allowing the water to sooth away his illogical worries. Around ten he turned the light off and checked the room with the Uchiha who was already in bed. He appeared to be sleeping. As Tobirama turned to go the eyes flashed open.

"Tobirama?" His eyes met the boy's and Tobirama's hand hovered over the door that he was about to close.

"Yes?"

"Can you make more noodles tomorrow?"

"I thought you said they were bad."

"I lied."

A smile appeared on Tobirama's face without him realizing it. He gave a curt nod and closed the door walking to his own bed. Perhaps….perhaps he wouldn't need that book after all.


	16. Naruto

Note: The language and structure is purposely off because a kids talking. Well Enjoy! And leave reviews!

* * *

**CH16**

Listening to Iruka sensei is so boring. He repeats himself like a whole lot of times and half the stuff he says is like gibberish. Anyway this stuck up brat Sasuke, is his name I think, was absent from school a week and suddenly he went from just popular to drop dead hot popular. I don't get it why do girls like emo guys who ignore them and keep to themselves? Wouldn't they much rather someone who talks to them and gives them presents and attention and stuff? Believe it sometimes I think girls don't know what's good for them.

Sakura and Ino were fighting and believe it the fight was awesome! It was almost as good as eating Ramen without the three minute wait! So all these rumors are going around. The Jonin or "real ninja" think us kids don't have ears. I think we'd be much better at keeping secrets then them. And everything about ninja is stealth and stuff so I don't get how come their ninja and we gotta wait a whole long time. So this crazy freak whose name we're not supposed to say except the rules funny cause we didn't get a name in the first place and this wacko he killed his whole clan.

Anyway so this Sasuke kid is the last one of the clan, like a lone survivor, which I think is pretty scary I mean what if he's still living in his house and the ghosts come and get him huh? So I guess I am sad for him because even though he's a stuck up royal pain in the behind no one should get all their precious people killed. I don't have any but one day I'll be Hokage and then people will have to acknowledge me! Believe it! And then I'll have tons and tons of friends. But I kind of feel a little happy too. I mean he's like me minus my good looks and now maybe we could be friends cause we're both alone.

Oh and I guess he's got no more vacation cause he's just walked in and Iruka being all nice to him which is so not fair cause when I don't attend academy I get sent to the old man but he did just lose his whole family so I guess it's okay for him to get a free pass. And he just goes and sits just like that like nothing happened and Sakura and Ino are arguing even louder over who he likes best and he ignores them which is so annoying. I wish Sakura would fight over me like that or something I mean she's never gonna get him and she definitely has a better chance with someone as nice as me.

So I keep looking at Sasuke and waiting him to say hey you wanna be friends? Cause I'm lonely like you but he doesn't so I look out the window and count the birds, if I listen close enough I can hear them chirping. One of the birds is bringing more twigs to the nest it was building ever since two days ago. Theirs always two a mommy bird and a daddy bird. I know cause I know that when the nest is finished they'll have baby birds and have a real family. Believe it one day I'll get a family too one day! And it looks like Sasuke thought the whole building the nest thing was pretty cool too cause I saw him catch a peak but he didn't look as happy as I did that soon they'll more birds to watch. And he asked to go to the bathroom real quick. And it's annoying cause he had to go like two times today already and its only been like two hours and if I ask more than once Iruka sensei tells me he knows I sneak out the window, but its only cause the birds are more interesting than the lesson but then when I said that once he got all red in the face so now I just say I need fresh air and he sais theirs recess for that so I gotta wait.

The bell rings and its final lunch time and since its all warm we go outside and we get double lunch again cause all the Jonin have been having all these hushy meetings. I guess they should be a little worried but hey I'm gonna be Hokage one day so they have nothing to worry about. I'll be the bestest most awsomest ninja ever! Sasuke eats the school lunch like me now which makes me feel great that I'm not all alone eating the gross stuff the academy calls healthy. In my opinion a day without ramen isn't healthy. Its probably all the kids take so long to grow. But its okay because when I'm Hokage ramen will be served and all these weird vegetable things can get trashed. But I also feel kinda sad cause Sasuke is usually not so quiet and I think he really liked those boxed lunches even though they had no ramen in them cause his mother probably never read a book on a healthy diet and stuff. So I sat next to him to be all friendly and he didn't really scooch away much just mostly ignored me and practiced his shuriken skills by stabbing his food and I thought that was pretty cool so I tried that too except Iruka sensei was looking so he stormed over and told me that mutilating vegetables made me a bad boy. And he said my defense was bad because the vegetables were innocent so I couldn't use them as practice and then told me if I didn't stop he'd think up a punishment for me and then I took another jab just to see what would happen and he like blew up on me. It was funny so I laughed and I think Sasuke might have thought the whole thing was funny too but he didn't show it so I wouldn't know and then the other kids were all laughing though and we got like ten more minutes of free time cause Iruka sensei was giving me a talk and then he said I have to stay after class which is so unfair cause I wasn't the only one laughing at him and Iruka sensei said I was encouraging their behavior so I was the one who'd get busted for the whole thing.

So I'm sitting here now waiting. And all the parents who were supposed to come came and took their kids away except for Hinata who has some clan guy come for her and Neji and Sakura just went home by herself like I usually do. And Ino's dad came today cause her dad takes turns with Choji and Shikamaru's dad and the only one left really was me and Sasuke. I thought he'd go alone now that he has no mom to pick him up but he's just sitting there so I try to talk with him but he tells me to shut up but believe it one day he'll hang on my every word. And suddenly this guy comes I go wow it's the guy from the stone mountain who's face I painted up and he's come to haunt me cause the old man said desa-cr-a-ting stuff like that is bad and maybe that's what he meant so I hide under the desk like a real ninja but he sees me anyway cause ghosts can probably see through walls and then I beg him to not take my soul to the shinigami and then Sasuke just laughs his head off at me and sais I'm a baka. And the ghost person tells me he's actually a Jonin who's related to the guy with his face on the mountain which is pretty neat. And then he walks out with Sasuke his hand messing up the bastards hair and it's weird cause I feel alone again that Sasuke has someone and I don't. And the guy somehow knew I was staring and he looked back at me and smiled and I smiled back and then he winked at me as he said something to Sasuke that I didn't hear cause someone else noticed me and it feels so good like I just ate a whole lot of Ramen and suddenly it doesn't matter that Sasuke has someone as cool looking as the white haired guy to hang out with him and stuff cause all those people that say I should just go die cause everyone wants me dead are wrong. And now Iruka tells me I can go home so I do but maybe tomorrow I'll bug Sasuke to train with me cause believe it I'm not all alone either.


End file.
